Jack DxD: The Tournament
by Mjgrazi v2
Summary: Join Jack as he and his peerage fight in a rating game tournament. The winner will be given enough points to get them a spot in the Top 10 in the rating game. Will they win or lose? If you don't like the story then don't read and remember to review.
1. Chapter 1

**_"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers._**

 **Drop a review every other chapter. It may not seem like much, but reviews are actually what many of us want to see. That, and hits. Hits do make us happy but we don't really know if people like our story or not.**

 **What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think...**

 _ **"Why am I even here…?"**_

 _ **"What's even the point of continuing?"**_

 _ **"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"**_

 _ **"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."**_

 **These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word. If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…**

 **If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking… _"Wow…fuck...I did it…"_ So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here?**

 **Jack POV**

It's been about six weeks and the Tournament is tomorrow. It's around 11:00 P.M and I probably should be asleep. A small part of me was worried but the rest of me wasn't the reason was I had my peerage train hard for it to ensure that they would win.

Erza had managed to create a powerful blade which she called the Demon Blade Crimson Sakura. She had also gained a new powerful armor which turned out to be her balance breaker. It went by the name Nakagami Armor and only few have ever been able to unlock it.

Then there was Mirajane. She had combined her abilities from her other forms and used it to give herself an upgrade , Satan Soul: Algeria which could easily be considered her strongest form however the downsides were that it had a time limit and it consumed a lot of power.

Samus and Arcee got some upgrades as well. Samus had been given the newly developed Ascalon III which was a holy demonic dragon slayer sword that could produce blue lightning that had traits of holy, demonic and draconic powers. While Arcee's apex armor weapon system had been unlocked by Cortana.

I then decided to stop thinking about this and went downstairs to go soak in the underground hot springs to relieve my stress. Once down there I sat in the hot water and let my stresses float away with the water. After, what seemed like minutes, I heard someone come downstairs. I wondered who it was as I thought everyone was asleep I would soon get my answer when I looked up to see that it was Flannery wearing only a towel.

"I hope I'm not bothering you master but I was hoping to join you if it was alright." she said.

"Of course you can, it's your hot spring to and more the better anyway." I replied.

"Great." she replied, cheerfully letting her towel drop to the floor showing me her curves before dipping her toe in the water to test it then sinking in to join me in the water.

"Master I have noticed you are stressed out." she said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah the tournament is coming up soon and I have never been a fan of the media," I replied.

"Don't be you're the strongest person I know and your peerage could easily beat whoever is unfortunate enough to tick anyone off," Flannery says confidently.

" It's not just that. After I'm married to Rias I'm not only going to become the next head of the house of Gremory but a few weeks after that I'm getting married to several goddess and Gabriel and while I'm glad to be marrying them I'll also being getting more responsibilities and It also means having to become the head for the Greece gods on Mt. Olympus," I said.

" Don't be your a great leader," Flannery said.

" Maybe but I still can't help myself but feel stressed," I told her.

"Then allow me to help you relieve your stress." Flannery says seductively as she put her hand on my cock and started stroking.

I couldn't help myself but moan in both surprise and pleasure. She then stopped and moved in front of me in order to get in a better position. Seeing what she desired I lifted myself out of the water and sat on the edge of the spring. Then she kissed my tip and started licking my rod while her hands played with my balls. She opened her mouth and started to take me in slowly while teasing my tip with her tongue.

I decided to speed things up a bit and grabbed her head to force her to take more of me in. I occasionally stopped so she can breath, it would seem rough to anyone watching but Flannery actually like it this way, and then put it back into her mouth until I came.

However I still wasn't satisfied and she could tell by looking at my hard on. I also could see that her switch had been flicked with the look of lust still present in her eyes. She maneuvered her way on top of me cowgirl style and started to bouncing up and down on top of me at her own rhythm. I just couldn't stop myself from looking at her breast, which were about an average size, following her movements. It was almost hypnotic. Flannery took noticed of this and smirked.

"You can do more than just look you know." she teased, knowing she had my undivided attention.

After she said this I immediately grabbed her breast and started to grope them making Flannery moan even more. Eventually I climaxed inside her causing her to climax as well but I wasn't done yet and Flannery could tell by looking at my eyes.

"How do you want me?" She asked.

I told her doggy style which she grinned at the idea. If it's one thing I know about my sexy fire dragoness is that while she may be a tease she loves it when I take charge. She then got to the edge and placed her arms elbows up on the side. Her pussy was glistening with excitement. I then placed my index finger inside her to get her ready. She started moan the moment my finger started to explore her pussy.

"Master, please put your thing in me I can't wait anymore." She begged.

I decided to give her what she wants and removed my finger so I could place my dick in her. I lined it up at her entrance and tease her with it as well earning more moans and complaints from Flannery. After a bit I decided that I had teased her enough and placed my rod in her and began thrusting. Her walls started to squeeze around my shaft giving me pleasure. I spanked Flannery's ass about ten times leaving some marks on it.

Eventually I came inside her after several minutes of thrusting. Soon after I came inside her she had an orgasim. Once we were finished we got out of the hot spring and then I pulled her to me and kissed her.

"Did I relive your stress master?" Flannery asked.

"Yes very much so, thank you my sexy fire dragoness." I replied .

"Anytime my sexy master."

Flannery left and changed back into her clothes while I was changing, but not before letting me see her shake her ass which I know she did on perhaps because of the smile on her face. I then finished getting changed and headed back to my room. I would need all the sleep I can get for the tournament tomorrow.

 **Peerage ( they are all mutated pieces except for xenovia and ravel)**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Straus**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Bishop: Ultear**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Lavina ( she appears in slash dog and volume 21)**

 **Pawn: Arcee her techno organic form is sometimes called Saddie**

 **Pawn: Chromia her techno organic form is sometimes called Crystal ( On deviantart someone made a human pic of arcee based on the fanfic Only Human, that is what chromia's third form resembles just a bit older)**

 **Pawn: Flare up her techno organic form is sometimes called Lauren( Her robot forms appearance is based off from the wings universe and her techno form has long hair with the same color as her armor)**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn : Sento Isuzu**

 **Familars: Ryuuteimaru,Tiamat, Clair(Pokemon), Flannery(Pokemon), Cynthia(Pokemon), Cynder (The Spyro game series),Saphira( Inheritance Cycle),Virgo(fairy tail),Aquarius(Fairy tail), Kinanna(fairy tail), cortanna (halo 4), Bova Tannin and possibly the spectre dragon.**

 **Harem: his peerage, his female familiars, rias, akeno, koneko, rosseweisse, asia, jeanne,reya, tubusa yura, irina, Gabriel , elmenhide, roygun belphegor, aphrodite, athena, artemis, Demeter, amaterasu, palutena, sylphy, and katsumi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fanfic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers.**

 **Drop a review every other chapter. It may not seem like much, but reviews are actually what many of us want to see. That, and hits. Hits do make us happy but we don't really know if people like our story or not.**

 **What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think...**

 **"Why am I even here…?"**

 **"What's even the point of continuing?"**

 **"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"**

 **"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."**

 **These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word. If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…**

 **If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking…"Wow…fuck...I did it…" So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here?**

 **Jack POV**

My peerage and I were currently discussing the tournament. I had asked Yasaka, Ultear, and Ravel to read the rule book that I was given to make sure I didn't miss anything and to also make sure Arcee was allowed to use the apex armor which according to the rules she is allowed to use along with any other cybertronian relics or weapons. Yasaka was currently telling the peerage what they need to know.

"The tournament will be held in Agreas and all matches will be dice battles which means we will just have to guess wisely on who to send. The matches are also going on at the same time in different fields."

Arcee looked like she was about to ask a question but Yasaka stopped her.

"Yes, you will be allowed to use the apex armor along with your other weapons that you and your sisters found. Also speaking of items each team will be allowed two phoenix tears for each match," Yasaka said quickly.

"Now, we should get ready to go. The match starts in about an hour," Ravel said.

Just then my familiars excluding Cortana, Ryuuteimaru, and my celestial spirits showed up.

"Jack, we will meet you and the others later we plan on going with Rias and the others," Tiamat said.

"Good luck," Flannery said in a cheery voice as she and the others were being teleported to Rias and the others then disappeared. Yasaka also prepared a magic circle.

"This circle will take us to the train station where we will be taken to Agreas. Once there we'll sign in and be shown to our rooms or to our first match depending on the time when we get there. Now does everyone have what they need? We'll be there for a few days."

Everyone nodded their heads yes.

"Good then let's go we have already wasted some time," Yasaka said.

Everyone was then teleported by the magic circle to the underworld. Once there, we ordered fifteen tickets and waited for a few minutes for the gondola to arrive.

Once it arrived we got aboard and took our seats. We showed our tickets to the attendant who punched a hole in each and let us in.

The ride took about half an hour before arriving at the floating city. Once the gondola reached its stop everyone got in a long limo and were taken to the stadium. The limo took us to the same hotel that me and the Gremory team once stayed at during our rating game against Sairaorg.

We checked in at the desk and found out there was about twenty minutes until our match began. The bellhop immediately grabbed our suitcases and went to take them to my room to be sorted out later per Yasaka's and I request.

"Master, it's time to go. Our match is going to be starting in twenty minutes and we haven't gotten to the stadium yet," Yasaka said .

"Right," I said.

"Everyone you heard her back to the limo," I ordered.

Everyone then got back into the limo and were taken to the dome. Once there, everyone had to run past fans and the media until we reached the desk where we checked in. I looked up to see who the first matches were. It all appeared to be bracket based which didn't surprise me along with who won the first matches. The following first matches were:

Vali Lucifer vs Gragg Forneus

Winner: Vali Lucifer

Sona Sitri vs Enelly Vasago

Winner: Sona Sitri

Seekvaria Agares vs Lolava Amon

Winner: Seekvaria Agares

Jackson Darby vs Riser Phoenix

'The first match won't be too hard but the rest will be a bit harder,' I thought to myself.

"Please follow me," the attendant said.

We followed her to the arena. We went up a stairway that took us to our booth. I looked to the other side to see Riser and his peerage where in one just like ours. Each booth appeared to be made out of granite and where each big enough to not only fit a devil's whole peerage but to also easily strategize. I looked to my left to see a magic circle which I assumed was going to be used to teleport my servants into the field.

[Greetings everyone my name is Grayfia Leviathan and I'll be acting as the announcer and arbiter of the tournament.]

'Is Grayfia acting as the announcer because she is one of the seven satans or is it to keep her mind off Sirzechs?'

[Now then the entire tournament matches will be a dice battle. Now it is time for the judge committee to rate Lord Riser and Lord Jackson the score will be ranged from one to twelve.]

A few minutes passed by until Grayfia announce our ratings.

[The scores are now in. Lord Jackson is a twelve and Lord Riser is a one.]

"So I got the highest score while Riser got the lowest score," I said to myself out loud.

"Not surprising considering we took out his entire peerage without anyone retiring and not every piece was even used," Yasaka replied.

"True," I said.

[Now it is time to see what field will be use for the duration of the match.]

What appeared to be a dial containing four pictures of landscapes with an arrow in the middle. The arrow started spinning until landing on one of the pictures.

[The terrain will be rock, now it is time for the kings to roll their dice and we may begin.]

I then went to where the dice was and rolled it as did Riser. The total was a three.

"Xenovia your up," I ordered.

"This will be easy," Xenovia confidently said as she was being teleported to the field.

Xenovia reappeared on the field along with Riser's knight Karlamine.

"I always wanted to fight you," Karlamine shouted to her.

"It isn't going to be much of a fight you know," Xenovia replied.

"True but I still want to fight you," Karlamine said.

Karlamine rushed at Xenovia with her, only for Xenovia to not only block it but for her to destroy the sword easily with ex-Durandal. Xenovia kicked Karlamine away and unleashed a powerful amount of holy aura from her sword, however the retiring light surrounded her before she was hit.

[Winner is Xenovia]

"In case you are wondering, Darby I retired her so your knight wouldn't have accidentally killed her," Riser explained.

'Well that explains it.'

We then rolled the dice again this time scoring an eight.

"Yasaka," I ordered.

"Right, " Yasaka responded.

Yasaka headed to the circle where she was teleported to the battlefield to face her opponent. Her opponent was Riser's queen which didn't surprise me at all since Ravel predicted he would use his queen if given the chance.

"You nailed it Ravel, good job," I said to her.

"Thank you," Ravel said with joy.

"Let's see if my fire can match your demonic fox fire," Yubelluna said.

"Let's find out then," Yasaka responded.

The moment she said this she created her fox fire while Yubelluna created a purple flame from her hand. They released the flames at each other. Yasaka's fire simply went through Yubelluna's fire like it was nothing and scored a direct hit on the queen.

[Winner is Yasaka]

Yasaka then returned to our booth.

"Good job," I said

"Thanks, but it was nothing really after all this is going to be an easy win," Yasaka responded.

"True, but still a good job."

"Thanks but you should probably roll the dice."

"Oh right," I said.

I then went to where the dice was and rolled it and got a two.

'Now I just have to wait for Riser to roll his dice' I said to myself in my head. Which he did. The score was a three again.

"Arcee your up and remember what we I told you. Don't use the apex armor for this match."

"Right."

She went in the circle and appeared on the battlefield field. Her opponent also appeared it was Riser's knight Siris.

"Just one weak pawn this will be too easy," the knight said arrogantly.

"Oh it will be easy, but not for you," Arcee in her human form remarked, turning into her robot form much to the knight's shock .

"Oh no," Siris said presumably remembering her brief encounter with her back in our previous rating game.

Siris used her giant sword to release a shockwave at Arcee. However Arcee quickly jumped over the shockwave and Siris. Upon landing she activated one of her blasters and shoot Siris. The knight shouted in pain and then the retiring light surrounded her. Arcee then turned back into her Sadie form and left.

[Winner is Arcee.]

Arcee returned and came behind me and kissed my left cheek.

"Did I do a good job master?" she asked.

"Great, just like I knew you would," I responded.

"Any chance that I can get a reward," Arcee said seductively into my ear .

"There is a lot going on still after all but yes sometime after this match is over." I told her, which caused her to smile.

"Master, I hate to be rude but it's time for you to roll the dice," Mirajane said.

"Oops," I said slightly embarrassed. I rolled the dice and got a three. I looked up to see what Riser got and discovered he got a four totaling up to a seven.

"Mirajane your up," I told her.

She got up and went to the circle. I looked on the field to see who her opponents were. It was the chainsaw pawns Ile and Nel along with Riser's rook, Isabela who immediately seemed surprised.

"Aren't you the one who defeated me in our masters last rating game?"

"Yep that's me."

Mirajane's answer caused the rook to tremble in fear. Mirajane transformed into her Satan Soul. The chainsaw pawns then foolishly rushed at her. Mirajane just extended her right arm and opened up her palm.

"Darkness streak," Mirajane said then just a second or so after she said this several black shadow like hands emerged with claws attacked the pawns retiring them in the process.

She turned her attention to Risers rook and went so fast you could barely see her. She delivered a hook to Isabela's stomach and sent her flying against the rock.

[Winner is Mirajane]

Once Mirajane got back I rolled the dice again and got a six. I looked up to the board to see Riser got the same number which means there is a chance he might decide to come out to try and fight me.

"Yasaka, your up again," I ordered.

She went to the circle once I said this. I looked to see that sure enough Riser had decided to come out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fanfic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers.**

 **Drop a review every other chapter. It may not seem like much, but reviews are actually what many of us want to see. That, and hits. Hits do make us happy but we don't really know if people like our story or not.**

 **What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think...**

 **"Why am I even here…?"**

 **"What's even the point of continuing?"**

 **"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"**

 **"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."**

 **These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word. If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…**

 **If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking…"Wow…fuck...I did it…" So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here?**

 **Normal POV**

Jack was currently watching the fight between his queen, Yasaka, and Riser. Riser's wing of fire erupted from his shoulder blades and flew up into the air where he unleashed intense flames kept a close eye on her opponent, seeing the fire heading for her, she used her enhanced reflexes to more out of it's path.

Yasaka then threw a fireball at Riser which increased in size before hitting him. Riser groaned in pain while his body tried to heal.

"My fox fire's power has increased drastically due to the power left over when I was the center for leyline along with my mutated queen piece, " Yasaka said calmly.

"Dammit, if I am going to lose then you can bet your ass I'm going out swinging. " Riser shouted angrily .

"Then bring it," Yasaka teased.

Riser then unleashed a torrent of fire at her but instead of dodging it like last time she simply unleashed a massive stream of fire from her hand. At first the two flames collided against each other but soon Yasaka's fox fire overpowered Riser's fire and scored a direct hit on him. Riser then fell to the ground and tried to get up but collapsed.

[Lord Riser has retire, the winner is Lord Jackson]

Jack and his peerage then left to go meet up with Rias and his familiars along with whomever they met up with. Once they were back at the main entrance where Jack had checked him and his peerage at he saw not only his familiars and Rias but also Akeno, Jeanne (who had join Rias peerage a few years ago), Asia, Kiba, Gasper, Dulio, Gabriel, Irina, Palutena, the autobots (in their human form), Ralph, Fowler, Tannin, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Demeter, Amaterasu and his mother.

 **Jack POV**

"Hey guys I wasn't expecting all of you to be here," I said to the group.

"Of course we did we all wanted to cheer you on and besides we were curious to see how strong your peerage is," Rias said earning nods from the group she came with.

"Good job winning that game honey," my mom said.

"Giving the last rating game between him and that Phoenix guy I kinda knew that you would win," Fowler said.

"We will only know how strong his peerage is as the tournament progresses" said a voice coming from the stairs. It was Ajuka.

"Riser is not very strong and the same goes to his peerage. However, your opponent's peerage provided you make it to the final match are a lot stronger than Riser's peerage," Ajuka added.

"I know," I assured him.

"Good," Ajuka said and left.

I then turned to Rias and asked her a question.

"Is everyone staying in a hotel?"

"Yes, but the autobots along with Fowler, Ralph, Tannin, Bova, and your mom are staying at a different hotel," Rias replied.

"June we should probably start heading out now," Fowler said.

"I agree," Tannin said.

"Alright Jack I will see you later if I can," my mom said.

"Alright goodbye mom," I replied.

"I hope you don't mind me staying with my father for awhile my lord," Bova said.

"It's fine just take care of my mom for me," I replied.

"I will my lord," Bova said.

Gabriel then put a hand on Ralph shoulder just as he was starting to leave.

"Have you considered my offer?"

"I have and I would like to take you up on it," Ralph answered.

"What offer?" I asked slightly confused.

"To become reincarnated as an angel," Dulio answered.

"Now then, Ralph once the tournament is over I will take you to heaven and use one of my cards on you just like I said I would," Gabriel said.

"Thank you," Ralph said.

Gabriel just smiled and left with Irina, Dulio, and Palutena to presumably go back to whatever hotel they were staying at.

"So Athena, Artemis how are you two dealing with the whole us getting married arrangement"

"It is something I am nervous about but I will be fine besides from what Aphrodite has told me marriage we'll be great for me," Athena said.

"Speak for yourself not only am I getting married but to pervert with a fairly large harem not to mention I will not only have to lose my virginity but I will also have to do it with him," Artemis shouted angrily .

"You should be happy Artemis that you are finally getting married and losing your virginity and to this sexy devil dragon who I know for a fact can please any of his women," Aphrodite said.

Artemis however appeared to only get mad at Aphrodite.

"Of course you would say that your a slut," Artemis replied angrily causing Aphrodite to get angry.

"At least I'm not nervous about getting married," Aphrodite replied. This however only ignited a heated argument between the two goddesses. While Demeter and Amaterasu tried to calm them down Athena then walked towards me and whispered to me.

"I think you and the others might want to leave knowing those two things could get ugly and don't worry about us we'll be fine."

"Thanks but one more thing before I go," I said.

"Oh and what is that," Athena said confused.

"This," I said before pulling her into a kiss.

Athena was currently blushing. Athena then fidgeted and let out a small giggle but quickly recomposed herself and walked over to help Demeter and Amaterasu calm the two angry goddesses. I then looked back at the group to realize that the only ones still here were Rias and her peerage along with my peerage and familiars.

"Where did…"

"Back to their hotels they said they didn't want to get caught in a crossfire between Artemis and Aphrodite," Rias said stopping me before finishing.

"Rias we should all head back to our hotel as well it's getting late and we have to head back in the morning" Akeno told her.

"Right," Rias replied

"You're leaving?"

"I have to prepare for our wedding which is in three weeks or did you forget," Rias said teasingly .

"Yasaka told you about what happened before the rating game didn't she," I asked.

"Yep," Rias replied before rejoining her peerage.

"Oh and Jack we'll be rooting for you as well everyone else on the sidelines," Rias shouted before exiting the building.

Then she went outside along with her peerage and got into a limo. Then Yasaka came behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We should be going as well," Yasaka said.

I nodded my head and told my servants and familiars that it was time to go back to our hotels which they agreed. Once we got to the hotel I discovered two things. One that my familiars were at the lobby waiting for me at the least to show up. Two there wasn't enough room for everyone to have their own room. We then decided to settle this in my room which was an executive suite. After everyone had gathered there things we decided on who sleeps with who in the other rooms which were fortunately family rooms which could each could fit three people in it. My room on the other hand could house five people in it. Those five people were Yasaka, Arcee, Tiamat, Mirajane, and me (obviously). The others went to the following rooms.

Room 1: Erza, Chromia, and Ultear

Room 2: Flareup, Kuroka, and Le Fay

Room 3 : Flannery, Cynthia, and Clair

Room 4 : Samus, Xenovia, and Isuzu

Room 5 : Kiyome, Lavina, and Ravel

Room 6 : Cynder, Saphira, and Kinana

Everyone then left to go to their rooms that I assigned them. While, the girls in my room were getting ready for bed. Yasaka approached me.

"Master, I am going sleep with Mirajane so you and Arcee can have some alone time."

"Okay," I said confused.

Then just as Yasaka opened the door in their bedroom Arcee was at the door wearing nothing but a towel tightly wrapped around her. I couldn't help but admire Arcee's human form. Her long black hair seemed to be glistening due to her just having taken a shower and her blue eyes just seemed to be able to gaze into your soul. I then hear Yasaka and Arcee briefly talk to each other.

"He's all yours for the night"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome but there is no need to thank me I understand wanting to do it with Jack," Yasaka said surprisingly blunt causing Arcee to blush.

"Have fun you two," Yasaka said teasingly causing Arcee's blush to deepen.

Yasaka then left and closed the door behind her. Arcee then took her towel to fall to the floor revealing her every curve her human form has. She then walked towards me in a sexy way and soon got in bed with me and got on top of me. She leaned forward and her mouth was close to my ear.

"I've waited a while for this," Arcee whispered into my ear before using her teeth to nip my earlobe. She continued by kissing under my ear and down to my neck, hitting my sweet spot.

"Wow, that's nice, Arcee," I moaned while having my hands on her waist and rubbing it.

Seeing her neck exposed I decided to get more involved and started to kiss the nap of her neck and shoulder. We continued this way for a minute before I move my left hand to her breast.

As soon as I touched it I got a reaction out of her in the form of a small moan. I continued to play with her breast until I got the go ahead.

"Jack," She said in between moans.

"Yes?" I asked, already knowing what she wants.

"Suck them."

I decided to tease her a little.

"I don't know what you mean, Arcee. Suck what?"

I could sense that Arcee couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Jack. It's too good. Suck my breasts."

I smiled at her and nodded. I lowered my head to the same breast I was fondling and latched onto the nipple while the hand I was using went on the underside of it.

I teased her nipple with my tongue and slightly grinding it against my teeth. It got the desired reaction out of her as she moaned even louder and hugged my head. I felt awkward with my other hand not doing anything so I moved it down to her sex and began to tease her clitoris.

"Oh yes Jack, yes."

I continued to do it for a minute before pushing my index and middle finger into her folds. Moving my fingers against the soft feeling walls.

"It's not fair that I'm getting all the pleasure here," Arcee said, pushing me away before she kissed her way down my body until she reached my rock hard member.

"Someone's ready," Arcee said before taking it in her mouth and began to suck it, bobbing her head.

"Wow, that's amazing," I sighed, leaning my head back and putting my hands into her hair and stroking it.

She continued to pump it until I wanted to take it further.

"Now for the main course," I said.

Hearing me she removed me from her mouth and positioning herself so my penis was just below her pussy, she was nervous however with it being her first time.

"It'll be fine, how about we do it missionary? "

"I would like that," Arcee answered.

So we changed position so I was between her legs.

"Ok I'm going to do it now," I said before plunging my penis into her.

She stiffened for a moment and tear threatened to form in her eyes, I felt her tightness and it took everything I had not to cum straight away.

"Just tell me when it's of for me to move," I said, kissing her on the cheek to calm her down a bit.

After a few minutes she adjusted to my size.

"You can move now," Arcee said.

Taking it slow at first I started to move, her tightness felt amazing. Over the course of the next five minutes I steadily picked up the pace until she was moaning it euphoria. It made me happy seeing her happy. After another couple of minutes she was engrossed in her pleasure and she started to fondle her own breasts until I felt her walls clamp down on my penis.

"Oh my, oh my. Jack I'm, I'm cumming," She screamed.

It took a lot of strength not to cum from her walls trying to milk my member. I continued to pump while she came down from her high and I couldn't take it anymore and erupted inside her, endless streams went into her womb.

After she came she seemed more confident.

"Jack, I want you in my ass as well. "

Hearing this shocked me slightly, as I just took her virginity and now she wanted me to take her anal virginity as well. But I was never one to turn down wishes.

"Ok, but are you sure?"

"If it's you then yes I am."

I nodded before removing myself from her pussy.

"I need you on your hands and knees," I said.

She complied and raised herself up and I got an amazing view of her plump lips of her pussy and round ass causing me to lick my lips.

I positioned myself behind her and began to rub my penis against her pussy again covering my penis in the mixture of mine and her fluids.

"Not there."

"I need to lubricate your ass before we started," I replied before putting myself between her cheek and rubbing it against her hole. Soon I felt that she was ready.

"Ok, I'm going to start now."

"Ok."

"Now it's going to be uncomfortable at first but bear with it ok. "

"I will."

I pressed my tip against the hole and delved in getting further in inch by inch until I was fully submerged. Her ass was even tighter than her pussy and at first it was uncomfortable but as I got further in it got better. I looked to the back of Acree's head and saw her face in the pillow.

"Acree, rub your pussy. It'll make you feel better. I won't move until you're ready," I said softly rubbing her ass cheek.

She didn't say anything and just nodded before moving her hand to her pussy and playing with it. We stayed like this for a bit before she spoke up.

"You can move now."

I didn't reply and started to remove myself until just the tip was left in and plunge back in. I repeated this motion while adding in the few shallow pumps her screaming my name the entire time until she came once again.

Once I saw she had some sense about her again I asked, "Where do you want me to cum? "

"In my ass and in my mouth. I want to taste you," Arcee said softly with lidded eyes.

Granting her wish I came in her ass before removing myself from her and moved up her body until I was straddling her chest. She reacted by lifting her head and putting it in her mouth and pumped once again and clean it. I couldn't last long and erupted in her mouth, sending stream after stream into her waiting mouth. I was surprised when she was able to swallow all of them.

Once the last stream left my body and entered her mouth I removed myself and collapsed down next to her exhausted after cumming three times. Once I was done I laid next to her wrapping my arms around her waist and buried my head into her neck.

"That was amazing. You sure can stay up," Arcee said.

"I know," I replied.

It didn't take long for use both succumb to the welcoming arms of unconsciousness with her in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**_"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers._**

 **Drop a review every other chapter. It may not seem like much, but reviews are actually what many of us want to see. That, and hits. Hits do make us happy but we don't really know if people like our story or not.**

 **What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think...**

 _ **"Why am I even here…?"**_

 _ **"What's even the point of continuing?"**_

 _ **"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"**_

 _ **"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."**_

 **These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word. If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…**

 **If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking… _"Wow…fuck...I did it…"_ So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here?**

Jack POV

I had just woken up to see a beautiful nude girl with black hair cuddling next to me, it was Arcee. I recalled what happened last night and hoped she wasn't going to be sore for the next match.

I looked at the clock to see that it was 9:00 A.M. so I had about 3 hours to kill. I looked and realized to my embarrassment that thinking of last night my general was at attention. I carefully got out of bed, making sure not to wake Arcee up. I grabbed some grey sweat pants from the closet and carefully left the room.

I walked into the kitchen area of the hotel room to find Mirajane sitting at the table, eating toast. I smiled to her and sat directly opposite her.

"Morning master." she said in a cheery voice.

"Where are Yasaka and Tiamat?" I asked her.

"Yasaka went out to go sightseeing and Tiamat left for some dragon queen business."

"Did Yasaka say when she would get back?" I asked worried.

"She said she would be back in about an hour and to not worry."

Mirajane adopted a sultry smile before I felt her foot crawl up my left leg until it was brushing against my crotch and says in a naughty way "She also said to take care of your needs including your personal ones."

"Alright, but not here I don't want to wake Arcee up."

"As you wish master, you can take me anytime, anywhere, anyhow."

She removed her foot from my groin before getting up and took my led me through the hallway and to her bedroom. Once inside I closed the door and pulled her arm causing her to fall into me before take her lips in mine and instigating a make out session and in the heat of passion I ripped the top of her dress off, revealing the creamy white breasts that were nearly unbeatable.

I moved the kisses from her lips down, along her chin and down her neck to her shoulder before going across her chest and over her right mound and taking her nipple in my mouth. All the while Mira's head was going back in bliss and a moan finally escaped her mouth once I got to her nipple.

I began to suck and tease it, getting moans out of her but I could tell it wasn't enough for her. While on the outside Mira looked like a kind, caring, gentle and innocent girl but I knew that the other side of Mira was a demon, just like the souls she takes over.

I bit down slightly on her nipple, getting an even bigger moan from her. I decided to go one step further and pulled the nipple, I looked up at to her face and saw her eyes had rolled into the back of her skull while she was only keeping herself up by having a firm grip on me.

I helped her with it by picking her up and moving to the bed, leaving her lying down while I stayed over her. I continued this until she removed her arms from my shoulders, I looked up at her in confusion and saw the blush dusted across her face.

"Erm, Jack?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Could we try something different?"

"And what would that be?"

"I want to give you a footjob."

This shocked me as, even though I knew about her fetishes, I didn't think this would be one of them. But it was something I only did once with Erza and it wasn't bad, so what the hell.

"Ok, then. Let me get into position."

I got off of her and sat up against the headboard and waiting for her. Mira slid up to my trousers and yanked them down, revealing the throbbing erection I've had all morning. My reaction to her made her happy and she continued up the bed.

She sat next to me and continued to miss me before she maneuvered her stocking clad feet up my leg and proceeded to rub her foot along the length of it a few times. The feeling was actually kinda nice.

She then used her other foot and created a hole between the bridges of them. She lowered them over my penis and pumped. The silky feel of her stockings made the experience all the more better.

I was close to cumming, seeing my close encounter Mira stopped before bring one of her feet so she could rip a hole in them. She let move her foot so my penis went in to the rip and between her first and second toe. Once in she continued to pump, never letting my tip escape the stocking.

"I'm cumming!" I shouted, covering her foot and the inside of her stocking.

Mira took the stockings off and threw them on the floor, along with mine. She crawled over to my shrinking penis and begun to clean the leftover cum.

The motions and sensation she gave me caused my member to stand on end again. Liking the reaction she was getting out of me she became more vigorous and lustful. Looking down, all I could see was her snow white hair moving with her head.

My eyes trailed up along her body, taking in the breasts I was sucking not long ago, the toned stomach and everything else was blocked by her remaining clothes. While she was busy I decided to remove her skirt to get a look at the white thong.

I grabbed her hips and moved them so her covered sex was over my face. Once she was in place a moved it to the side to reveal her glistening pussy and with a moment's hesitation a begun to tease it, earning me a surprised moan and moments pause for my pleasure.

We continued this way until I felt the walls convulse around my tongue, knowing she was cumming I sped up making her orgasm even better. She took my penis out of her mouth and rested her head next to it.

I didn't want to lose any momentum, so I rolled her over on to her back and rolled with her. Now I was the one on the top and between her legs.

Mira had just come down from her high. "Mm, that was amazing." She moaned.

I leaned into her ear and whispered, "Oh my sweet little devil it's not over yet."

The response I got was her arms going around my neck. "Good, I wouldn't expect anything else, Master."

I only nodded before entering her, gaining a moan and roll back of her eyes. I started out by going all out, with her liking it rough. However I decided to tease her a bit by going shallow until she begged me to start fully again.

After a while I got tired of the missionary position, "I'm going to change position now." All I could get was a nod as a response. So I rolled her over again, while still inside her giving me a different and unique sensation. "Mira, raise your ass."

Mira didn't respond verbally and just followed my order so I raised myself as well. Once she was in the doggy position we continued.

We were going for at least an hour, she had cum about 10 times while I had cum about 5 times due to Aphrodite's stamina potion I took last night. Once she came the last time I pulled out of her and surprised her by plunging into her back passage where I continued the pumping.

After a while, the sensation of her ass was too much for me, she had cum another few times before I gave in a cum and painted the inside of her white.

Normal POV

While Jack and Mira were going at it, someone was watching from the crack of the door. Arcee was sat against the door frame pleasuring herself to the moans and groans of the two inside the room.

She was so caught up in her own pleasure that she didn't notice a nude blonde haired vixen crawl along the hall. It wasn't until she started to lick Acree, that she noticed. She was shocked and looked down to see Yasaka licking, hungrily at her snatch.

"Yas-Yasaka!" She said, in a surprised whisper.

"Why hello, you naughty girl." She said, she heard the noises from inside the room and adopted a seductive smile.

She moved faster than Acree expect and the next thing she knew she was in the room with Jack and Mira.

Jack's POV

I heard the sudden thud of the door opening, I turned my head to see Yasaka carrying a nude Acree bridal style into the room and tossing her onto the bed.

I didn't even have time to react as Yasaka pinned me to the bed and begun to dominate my mouth with her tongue. I just let it happen as I knew once Yasaka was like this there was no stopping her.

During this time, I noticed Mira and Acree came to their senses and saw the scene of their king and queen, they both looked at each other with a glint in their eyes before nodding. Mira crawled over to Yasaka and whispered into her ear but I couldn't hear it.

But by the look that appeared on Yasaka's face, she was eager. She continued to pin me while Acree and Mira got into position. They all started to massage my cock with their feet. The feeling was incredible.

Each took turns using their feet than would go back to all them stimulating me. Mira seem to focus on the shaft, Acree on the tip while Yasaka focused on the balls.

I don't know why but it felt amazing. I think it must have been the difference in feeling of a foot and a hand.

I had no clue about the amount of time that passed, but they decided to change it up by Acree and Mira grinding my cock against their pussies while Yasaka sat on my face and I licked her pussy vigorously.

After a while I couldn't keep from the overwhelming feeling but Mira and Acree decided to be teases and stop what they were doing. But I continued to lick Yasaka's pussy until she came and I drank her love juices.

Having Yasaka cum gave me the vigor I needed to regain control over the situation. I positioned them in a line on all fours with their ass pointed at me. Yasaka on the left, Acree on the middle and Mira in the right.

I decided to start with Yasaka and fucked her from behind while having a grip on her breasts, the other two looked on with envy. I continued until she came 5 times.

I moved onto Acree but I was a bit more gentle with her. I made love to her tenderly which was the best way to do it with her and before I knew it she had came 5 times as well.

So lastly I moved on to Mira. The sensation was different with her as she was already tired from the session earlier and she came 5 times. The last time she came proved too much for me and I came inside her.

The whole ordeal was exhausting to Mira and she laid on her back with a content smile on her face. Yasaka and Acree were a bit jealous that Mira got my cum so they decided to lap up what was coming out of Mira's pussy.

That's the way I left them as I walked out of the room. I headed towards my room to listen to some music while I re-read the rulebook that all the other contenders received for the match.

Normal POV

Yasaka and Acree were still horny from the recent event. They turned to each other and begun to make out, both tongues fighting for supremacy.

Arcee started to fondle Yasaka's breast, while teasing and pinching her nipples every so often. Yasaka on the other hand was playing with Arcee's pussy, rubbing the slit and teasing her clitoris whenever she would get to it.

The two continued for a while before they broke their make out and Arcee lowered herself so she was eye level with her breasts, all the while continuing to fondle them. She was mesmerized by them and couldn't take it anymore and latched onto one of her nipples.

Yasaka's head went back in pleasure, but she kept on pleasuring Acree's slit but know primarily focused on her clit. The two went on and on before Yasaka decided to go further and insert two fingers into her.

The intrusion got a reaction out of Arcee, in the form a moan.

The two wouldn't let up until they both came and screamed in pleasure. Which was heard by Jack just as he finished reading the rulebook.

"Those two are still at it?" He asked, putting the book on his bedside cabinet.

He walked out of his room and back into Mira's and saw the two still going at it, but this time they had switched places. Deciding to surprise them, he snuck up behind Yasaka and penetrated her ass.

This shocked Yasaka as she turned her head to see her master. "Master?"

"You two are having fun without me? I'm hurt." He said in mock hurt but continued to pump into the blonde kitsune.

This way continued for the three before Jack came inside her ass. Yasaka couldn't hold on to consciousness anymore and passed out next to Mira.

Jack then set his sights on Arcee and pinned her to the bed, starting to kiss her neck while playing with her pussy.

He played with her until she came and penetrated her pussy. He started slow and gentle making the pleasure overwhelming for Arcee as she could feel every bump of his cock.

He continued until her mind was overwritten with pleasure and his cock was the only thing in her world after cumming numerous times. Seeing she was well pleasured he came inside her and with that she passed out.

Seeing all three girls passed out, "I can't believe Mira slept through all that." He said, laying down next to her.

Feeling his presence Mira moved closer to him and cuddled into him.

Jack POV

I'm not sure how long I was asleep but I had just gotten woken up by what sounded like Ultear but that can't be right she was getting ready for the upcoming match along with the rest of my peerage.

" Master" the voice shouted.

I looked to my right to see a magic circle. I mentally slapped myself in the face.

" Yes" I replied

" Where are you the match starts in half an hour and do you know where Mira, Arcee, and Yasaka are they didn't show up" Ultear shouted.

" I'm at the hotel and…"

" Let me guess there with you aren't they" Ultear said interrupting me .

" Yes" I replied.

" Just get here soon" she replied in an exhausted tone before ending the call.

I immediately woke up Yasaka since she appeared to be waking up. They were all still a bit tired which might turn our recent activities against us.

" Don't tell me you're ready for another round" Yasaka said teasingly.

" No, I need you help me wake up Mira and Arcee we overslept and our match starts in 30 minutes" I said quickly.

" Shit, alright but you might want to get off the bed" Yasaka said.

" Why" I asked.

" Just do it" she said.

I got off the bed to see Yasaka snap her fingers and soon water dropped on Arcee and Mirajane waking them up albeit them complaining about them being wet. I then explained what was going on and soon everyone scrambled to get changed which fortunately took only a few minutes. We were about to leave before I turned to Yasaka and asked

" Um Yasaka what about the bed."

" I'll ask Ultear to use restore on it" she said plainly.

" Alright then" I said before we left and locked the room.

" Jack Its forbidden to use beings such as ryuuteimaru to get around because of what happened with the Khaos Brigade" Yasaka pointed out.

" Okay new plan Arcee transform into your motorcycle form" I said

" Understood" Arcee said before transforming into her robot form then into her vehicle form.

" Master you and Yasaka should go Arcee can only carry 2" Mirajane said.

" Are you sure" I asked.

" Yes now go I'll catch up using Satan Soul: Halphas"

"Alright" I said.

I hopped onto Arcee soon joined by Yasaka who put her arms around me.

" Hold on" Arcee cautioned as she floored it. I looked through Arcee' left mirror to see Mirajane not to far behind us in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**_"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers._**

 **Drop a review every other chapter. It may not seem like much, but reviews are actually what many of us want to see. That, and hits. Hits do make us happy but we don't really know if people like our story or not.**

 **What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think...**

 _ **"Why am I even here…?"**_

 _ **"What's even the point of continuing?"**_

 _ **"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"**_

 _ **"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."**_

 **These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word. If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…**

 **If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking… _"Wow…fuck...I did it…"_ So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here?**

Jack POV

Arcee, Yasaka,Mirajane and I arrived at the dome. Yasaka and I got off Arcee to allow her to transform into her techno organic form. We then rushed inside to check in where but we were met by the paparazzi who flooded us with questions such as "Why we were late?" and "Why did most of my peerage show up before us?"

Once we reached the desk, I immediately checked in. After doing that I saw that I actually had 15 minutes to spare. Seeing this, I rejoined my peerage before we were taken by an attendant to the waiting room.

The waiting room was filled with fruits and cakes, set up along with some tables and chairs. I grabbed some strawberries and a vanilla frosted cake and went to a table. I was soon joined by Yasaka who sat to my right while Ultear and Ravel took the seats in front of me. They seemed pretty angry but Ravel looked especially pissed off.

"Jack, do you know how humiliating that was. To show up without our King alone can be embarrassing but for the queen and two other servants to not be there makes us look like a bunch of amateurs." Ravel said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I honestly got sidetracked." I said. Ravel looked like she wanted to say more but Yasaka stopped her.

"I am the one responsible for sidetracking Jack and getting him, Mira, and Arcee to have some activities so if you're going to blame someone then blame me for being horny and taking advantage of Jack." Yasaka said.

"I guess I can't really blame you and I would be lying if I said I wouldn't have done the same thing if I was in your shoes." Ravel said.

"We should finish eating before the match starts." Ultear said.

I simply nodded my head and started eating my food. Just as I was done eating, a male attendant came into the room.

"The game will start soon, please follow me." he said.

We then followed him to our booth. I looked across and saw Sona's peerage in the booth across from us.

[Greetings everyone, my name is Rudiger Rosenkreutz and I will be the announcer and arbiter of this match.]

[Now then everyone should know the rules and how this match works but I will go over them anyway.] Rudiger then went over about dice battles and the rules until finally… [Alright I think I have gone over enough so let's see what field will be used.]

The dial started to spin until landing on a particular picture that got me worried.

[The terrain will be a river.] Just as he said this the field transformed.

The field was several separate rivers flowing through the arena but had what also appeared to be land in between them.

[The scores are in folks now let's see. Lord Jackson has been rated a 12 and Lady Sona has been rated a 10. Just like last time each King is given 5 minutes alone with their peerage to strategize.]

"Those rivers could be a problem when we face Sona." Yasaka said.

"Agreed, which is why I have an idea. Lavina the first chance we get your up. Once on the field, freeze it so Sona can't use it against us." I said.

"Understood." Lavina said.

"As good as a plan that is we have at least two problems with that in the forms of her rook, Loup Garou, and her pawn, Saji, not to mention her queen and bishops who might also be able to melt the ice." Yasaka said.

"Then we will just have to take Saji and Loup Garou out before sending Lavina out. Hopefully Sona's queen and bishops will be unable to melt the ice." I said.

"But there is one more problem, me. My fox fire could melt the ice and Sona, will still have her queen and bishops." Yasaka said.

"Then I will send Lavina out after the queen and bishops have also been defeated." I said

"Sona could also find a way to use the ice against us." Yasaka said.

"Then I'll send her out when those 5 have been defeated and were certain Sona will come." I said.

"Alright then."

[Ladies and Gentlemen the time has come for the match to begin.]

I then rolled the dice and got a 2. I looked up to see that Sona got a 1.

"Erza you're up." I said

"I won't let you down, master." she said before leaving.

Erza then showed up on the field along with her opponent Tomoe who was wielding her artificial sacred gear, Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Samurai Sword. They both eyed each other up. Tomoe released a powerful aura from her sword at Erza.

"Requip!" Erza shouted as she activated her magic armor. The blast came at her however just before it hit, her Adamantine Armour reflected the blast. She changes her armour and used her fight robes. She summoned her sword and focused her power into it.

"I call this sword the Demon Blade Crimson Sakura. It's the result of focusing my powers into this blade." Erza explained, testing it out.

"This should be a good fight." Tomoe said.

"Indeed." Erza said.

Erza rushed at Tomoe before she could release another wave of aura at her but still had the reflexes to block it with her sword. The knights fought each other until Erza used her blade and sliced Tomoe's blade in half. Using Tomoe's moment of shock, Erza kicked her opponent sending her flying a few feet back and unleashed a powerful aura from her blade in a slash at Tomoe who took a direct hit.

[The winner of the match is none other than The Mighty Titania, Erza Scarlet.]

Once Erza came back I rolled the dice and got a 3. I looked up to see Sona got a 2.

"Mira, you're up." I said.

She nodded her head and left. I looked on the field to see who her opponent was. It was Loup Garou in his werewolf form.

"So I'm facing the feared, She-Demon." he said in a growl.

"So you are." she said cheerily.

"Well in that case, I better take you out quickly." he said as before taking off in a run at her.

Mirajane quickly transformed into her balance breaker, Satan Soul: Halphas, catching his fist with ease. Mira took to the air while she still kept a hold on her opponent's fist once she reached a high altitude she hurled him to the ground.

"Cosmic Beam!" she shouted, as she released a beam of powerful purple aura directly at him, knocking him out.

[Winner is the feared She-Demon, Mirajane]

Seeing the result I smiled and rolled the dice the moment she came back, getting a 4. I looked to see that Sona got the same.

"Yasaka you're up and remember…" I started.

"Use my power up close, not far away." she said stopping me from finishing my sentence.

I looked at the field and sure enough it was Sona's queen, Tsubaki. Also seeing her opponent, Yasaka didn't waste anytime and in the blink of an eye gets behind her.

Tsubaki tries to use her weapon but Yasaka breaks it with her hands. Yasaka quickly unleashes her fox fire at her opponent up close to make it difficult for her to use Mirror Alice. Resulting in an explosion. Once the dust cleared, I saw Tsubaki on the ground and Yasaka standing triumphantly.

[The winner is the Fox Queen, Yasaka.]

When Yasaka returned, she kissed me on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around me and draped herself over my back as I rolled the dice getting a 1. I looked on the monitor to see that Sona got the same which means she will have to use her one of her pawns.

"Isuzu, you're up." I said.

She nodded her head and left to face her opponent. Nimura activated her sacred gear and promoted herself to a knight. Nimura was running circles around Isuzu, she was going fast to the point that even I had some trouble tracking her movements. Isuzu activated her own knight form for her sacred gear.

She then unleashed several blue energy blasts at her opponent causing her to lose some speed in order to dodge the incoming attacks. Isuzu took advantage of this and flew towards her. She slammed her to the ground but right when she was getting up Isuzu immediately switched to her sacred gear's queen form. She quickly gathered up power in her chest and right before it was unleashed a male voice came from the armor.

"War Smasher!" the voice said, right before the energy was unleashed at her opponent. Hitting her and knocking her out.

[The winner is Isuzu.]


	6. Chapter 6

**"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers.  
**  
 **Drop a review every other chapter. It may not seem like much, but reviews are actually what many of us want to see. That, and hits. Hits do make us happy but we don't really know if people like our story or not.**

 **What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think...**

 **"Why am I even here…?"**

 **"What's even the point of continuing?"**

 **"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"**

 **"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."**

 **These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word. If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…**

 **If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking…"Wow…fuck...I did it…" So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here?**

 **Jack POV**

The moment Sento returned, I rolled the dice. I looked up to see that the total was a three.

"Xenovia," I ordered.

"Right," Xenovia replied.

I looked to see who her opponent was, when she arrived on the field and got nervous. It was Bennia.

[Now folks don't get nervous, per regulations some safety spells were placed on the scythe to ensure no one loses their souls. But that isn't to say it won't cause some serious damage.]

"Master, you shouldn't be worried Xenovia has this in the bag," Ravel said.

"Yeah but still," I said half worried.

Bennia rushed at Xenovia with her scythe but Xenovia blocked with Ascalon 2 which was a holy demonic version of the original Ascalon. Xenovia thrusted Ex-Durandal at Bennia but she retired before she was hit.

[Winner is Xenovia.]

When Xenovia returned I heard Sona's voice of the microphone

"Jack you and your peerage truly are strong in fact I have doubts that I could defeat you in this type of rating game especially now. However, I do plan on putting on a good show at the least," Sona said.

"Wouldn't expect anything else Sona." I replied through my microphone. We rolled our dice and got a four.

"Arcee, Flareup, Samus" I ordered. They nodded their heads and left. I looked on the field to see who their opponent was. It was Saji just as I had predicted.

"Normally, I wouldn't hurt girls but I'm willing to do it for Sona's sake." Saji said as he activated his balance breaker.

"It's not us you should be worried about," Arcee said confidently as she and Flareup transformed into their robot forms.

Arcee summoned her apex armor and put it on while Flareup promoted to queen and Samus activated her sacred gear and summoned Ascalon 3.

Saji extended his tentacles at them but Samus destroyed them with Ascalon 3.

"Dammit," Saji said angrily,resorting to use his black fire but Arcee blocked it.

"Well at least I managed…" Saji stopped what he was about to say after he saw Arcee unharmed due to the apex armor.

"My apex armor is virtually indestructible," Arcee calmly explained activating the armor's blasters, which were shaped like long cylinders, along with the missiles that were on her back and opened fire on Saji.

"Samus, while Arcee is distracting him let's sneak from behind." Flareup said before transforming into her motorcycle mode.

"Right," Samus said, deactivating her sacred gear and got on Flareup who got behind Saji. Once they were in position, Samus got off Flareup and unleashed blue lightning from her sword.

Saji shouted loudly in pain and disappeared in the retiring light.

[The winners are Arcee, Flareup, and Samus.]

When Arcee, Flareup, and Samus returned I rolled the dice and got a six. I looked on the monitor and saw that Sona got the same.

"Master we should think about who to send in case Sona makes an appearance." Yasaka said.

"Chances are Sona will use all her pieces against me because she knows already who I am going to send," I said.

"And who might that be?" Yasaka asked.

"Me," I said, Yasaka looked ready to argue along with Ultear and Ravel but I stopped them by raising my hand for them to be silent.

"I am more than enough to handle Sona or any of her remaining servants so don't worry," I said reassuringly.

"Well you are one of the strongest beings in the world when you are in your dragon form," Yasaka said.

"Exactly I'll be fine," I said as I headed towards the magic circle.

I was soon teleported to the field the moment I stepped through it. I soon saw my opponents just as I had guessed.

"So we're facing one of the strongest beings," Momo said scared.

"I don't suppose you three would be willing to just retire so I don't have to hurt any of you mainly you two," I said pointing at Reya and Tsubasa.

"Sorry Jack, but we are going to have to fight you," Reya said politely.

"Besides I love a good fight," Tsubasa said.

"Alright I understand and just and because Reya and Tsubasa are in my harem I'll try to make this quick," I said.

Reya, Tsubusa and Momo soon got ready to attack but as I said I would make this quick and used 3 dragon shots combined with penetrate. They attempted to block it with magic defenses but my dragon shots easily broke them with the help of penetrate and scored me a direct hit.

[The winner of the round is Lord Jackson.]

I was soon teleported back to my booth and rolled the dice scoring a 6. I looked up at the monitor to see that Sona got the same.

'I can't believe we both got the same numbers more than twice not that I'm complaining' I said in my head.

"Yasaka, Lavina, and Erza you're up." I said but before they left I stopped them.

"Yasaka try not to kill Sona by accident and Erza if Yasaka gives you the OK then I want you to use your balance breaker."

Erza and Yasaka nodded their heads. But I wasn't done just yet.

"Also Lavina you remember what to do right?"

"Of course." she replied .

"Alright you three know what to do. Now go," I ordered.

"Right," they replied in unison and left soon appearing on the field.

The moment they were on the field Lavina activated her sacred gear, Absolute Demise, and summoned a three meter doll wearing a dress, and had four slender arms. Although its face didn't have a nose or a mouth, it had six eyes on the left side of its face, while the right side of its face was studded with something resembling the thorns of a rose. The doll immediately froze all the rivers to prevent Sona from using it against them.

"Smart move freezing the river I won't be able to use it to make my powers more formidable," Sona said.

"It was our master's idea," Erza said as she summoned her sea empress armor and lightning staff.

"That doesn't surprise me," Sona calmly replied.

Sona created several large serpents made entirely out of water and had them attack Yasaka but she simply dodged her attackers then caused them to evaporate with her fox fire.

Sona created more water serpents but this time they attacked Erza and Lavina instead. Erza used her lightning staff to destroy 2 of them and used her armor to absorb the rest of her attackers while Lavina simply froze all of her attackers into solid ice.

"Erza I think it's time to end this match once and for all. You have my permission to use your balance breaker," Yasaka told her.

"Very well then," Erza replied as she summoned her balance breaker, nakagami armor.

"So this is the legendary nakagami armor I have heard about, that very few have been able to unlock it," Sona said slightly nervous and impressed.

Erza then unleashed a powerful energy wave, at Sona, from her new weapon that she got with the armor. Sona attempted to stop the attack and created a water dragon to intercept it but was easily destroyed.

Sona tried to block the attack by creating several defensive magic circles but we're all easily destroyed and she was hit by the attack.

"I'm not done yet," Sona said, exhausted and in pain. Sona used her Phoenix Tear on her and her injuries were healed. Erza's armor then disappeared and soon Erza looked exhausted.

"The main reason why very few have achieved balance breaker is because it drains the user's strength," Sona explained.

Sona unleashed a strong demonic aura from the palm of her hand and launched it quickly at Erza. Yasaka and Lavina tried to intercept it but was to late and it hit Erza.

[1 of Lord Jackson knights retire]

"Dammit," I shouted angrily.

It was bad enough that I had to hurt Reya and Tsubasa but now Erza had gotten injured as well. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Arcee.

"Jack calm down, Erza is as tough as nails she'll recover easily besides it was only a matter of time before some of us get injured" Arcee said.

"I know," I said calming down. I returned to watching the battle before my eyes.

Sona had just created various creatures out of water such as dragons, hawks, and serpents. She then had them attack Yasaka but she easily destroyed the water creatures. Yasaka then set her sights on Sona.

"Lady Sona, you should have let Erza beat you. It would have been less painful than my fox fire," Yasaka said.

Yasaka created a massive fire from the palm of her hand and launched an intense large wave of her famous fox fire at Sona scoring a direct hit making Sona scream in pain.

[ Lady Sona has retire, the winner is Lord Jackson.]


	7. Chapter 7

**"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers.**

 **Drop a review every other chapter. It may not seem like much, but reviews are actually what many of us want to see. That, and hits. Hits do make us happy but we don't really know if people like our story or not.**

 **What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think...**

 **"Why am I even here…?"**

 **"What's even the point of continuing?"**

 **"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"**

 **"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."**

 **These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word. If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…**

 **If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking…"Wow…fuck...I did it…" So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here?**

 **Jack** **POV**

I had just won the match against Sona and the crowd was going crazy. But I didn't want to be enjoying the glory for too long or else I probably wouldn't get to see how Erza was doing. I quickly left my booth with my peerage behind me to go check on Erza. We soon arrived at the medical room to see that Erza was just fine.

"Phoenix tear?" I asked.

Erza nodded her head yes. But I could tell that deep down she wasn't.

"Erza it wasn't your fault, Sona took advantage of your exhaustion. Besides we won," I told her.

"Maybe but I was the only one to get eliminated and it could have cost us the tournament," Erza said.

"But it didn't so don't beat yourself up over it," I told her.

As good as it is to check up on Erza I think it's about time to head back before we get surrounded by news reporters or some crazed fans," Yasaka said.

"Agreed," I said.

We then left the room and at first thought we were clear of news reporters until.

"Hey look it's the red dragon emperor?" A voice came from the crowd that we had started to walk by. Soon the crowd surrounded us and bombarded us with questions.

"What was it like to win?"

"How does it feel knowing that you lost a player during the match?"

"Would you say Erza is weak?"

"Would you say Yasaka and Lavina aren't good for failing to stop Erza from being defeated?"

That was when my anger started to boil.

"Enough," I shouted slightly upset.

I let some of my aura out to ensure they would stop asking questions. Ultear then froze the crowd in time and we quickly left. Once inside our limo Ultear snapped her fingers presumably to unleash the crowd from their time prison.

"Good job Ultear in trapping the crowd in time," Yasaka said.

"Thank you but it was nothing really," Ultear said.

"Sorry about making a bit of a scene,"I said.

Even though I'm their king Ultear, Yasaka, and Ravel are the ones that often deal with the media.

"Don't be my king, that crowd probably deserved a beating. They were probably trying to provoke you for their own gain. Besides I think it's safe to say that me, Erza, and Lavina are grateful for what you did," Yasaka said.

"My opinion is just like Yasaka said master," Erza said.

"Definitely master and to be honest I was going to freeze the crowd for being rude so it was a good then Ultear stepped in," Lavina said.

We then arrived at our hotel and went to our rooms. But Erza stayed with me. She transformed her Heart Kreuz armor away switching it with a white blouse. Suddenly she grabbed my arm and pulled me to her and promptly kissed me. I could tell by the way her eyes were that she was horny. I then picked her up bridal style and opened the door to the apartment. Yasaka appeared somewhat surprised to see us but smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone along with the rest of the girls" Yasaka said teasingly.

"Rest of," I said questionly to Yasaka.

"Don't worry you'll see. Oh and by the way we have two days off to recuperate for the final match. Also don't worry about Mira and Arcee I'm taking them to go shopping and sightseeing with me so feel free to use their rooms," Yasaka said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"They said it was fine," Yasaka said.

"Alright then," I said before heading into my room.

I closed the door and gently pushed Erza to the bed. Erza transformed her clothes away while I took off my clothes. I soon joined her on the bed and got on top of her and we started making out.

As I used my tongue to battle with hers, I brought both of my hands up to massage her large, soft breasts. I groped and kneaded them in my hands, and I felt my already pretty stiff dick harden even further as the sound of her erotic, arousing moans reached my ears. I took my left hand away from her tits and moved it to between her legs, where instead of fingering her I simply rubbed her already dripping wet pussy, causing her to moan even more. I took my mouth away from hers so that she could moan freely, and I brought it down to her right breast, kissing and licking the hardening nipple. Her moans of arousal were turning me on something fierce.

I took my head away from her breast, leaned up, and kissed her again, briefly.

"What do you say we take this up a notch?" I asked. My excitement was at an all-time high.

Erza looked me in the eye, and I could see my own arousal reflected by hers.

"Let's do it," she said.

The next thing I knew, I was lying on my back with Erza atop me. Rather than looking each other in the eye, however, I was looking at Erza's glistening pussy, and she was looking at my incredibly stiff cock. I don't know about her, but I was ready to get some action. I licked my lips, leaned up, and took the plunge, licking Erza's pussy like I'd never eaten before, the strawberry taste of her juices flooding my mouth with flavour. Her moans were music to my ears, and then I felt the sensation of her mouth kissing the tip of my dick. I hissed in pleasure. I took the opportunity to lick her clitoris, earning a hiss of pleasure from her, and then I felt her mouth wrap around my dick and start working it up and down. I responded in kind, shoving my tongue into Erza's hungry pussy and licking all around the insides. The moans she released as a result of this stimulated me more, bringing me ever closer to my inevitable orgasm.

The strawberry taste of my lover's pussy fluids made me even more ravenous, and I made sure to lick every crevice I could get my tongue into. Meanwhile, the feeling of her working my dick with her mouth was driving me crazy, and I was having trouble suppressing the moans that were working their way out of my mouth. I could feel the familiar pressure building more and more, getting closer and closer, before...

I felt Erza's pussy tighten around my tongue, and a torrent of strawberry flavoured juices squirted into my face. I did my best to lick it all up. At the same time, I felt the tip of my dick explode in pleasure, and I released my seed into Erza's waiting mouth with a grunt she swallowed it.

As the two of us took our mouths away from each other's genitalia, we panted heavily for the breath we had lost though the process of performing oral sex on each other. Pleasantly surprised, I found that my dick wasn't softening. If anything, it was harder than it had been previously.

"Get on your back," I ordered.

Erza looked at me from her spot atop me, and a smile worked its way onto her face.

"As you wish Master," Erza said alluringly.

She rolled off me and onto her back, and I sat up and climbed atop her, lining myself up with her still wet pussy.

"Do with me as you wish."

"Oh, I fully plan to," I grinned at her, leaned down, and kissed her. Our tongues battled each other once again, and I ran my hands down her scarlet hair, onto her shoulders, and began to fondle her large tits.

As she moaned into the kiss, I felt the smirk tugging at my lips again, and without any word of warning I thrusted my hips forward, and jammed my dick all the way into her waiting, eager pussy. She broke the kiss and squeezed my head tightly, moaning out loudly in pleasure. I wasted no time in beginning to pump myself in and out of her, starting off slow but picking up speed as time went on.

"Oh... So good," Erza moaned out as I humped her with vigor.

"Yeah, are you enjoying that?"I asked. I was in the mood to have some fun with her.

"Tell me how much you like it."

"I love it," Erza said. She was panting, struggling to speak as I practically pummeled myself into her.

"Please … give it to me …"

"As you wish."

I grabbed her hair and yanked her head up, planting my lips onto her neck, kissing and biting instinctively. I thrusted my hips forward and back, pummeling my way into her pussy, filling her up with my massive dick. Her hands made their way from my hair to my shoulders, which she gripped tightly, digging her nails into them, telling me that she was about to come. Knowing this, I picked up the pace even further, pushing myself into her harder than ever before. Her moans became yells and screams of pure pleasure, and a few grunts escaped my lips as I felt the pressure building in my dick, drawing me closer and closer to orgasm.

"Erza … I'm about to …"

"Inside! Fill me with it, Master! I want it!"

I kept on thrusting, pushing myself in and out, until I felt the inner walls of her pussy clutch my dick in a vice grip. I felt her fluids squirt against my abdomen, and the building pressure in my dick exploded out in a torrent of pure pleasure as I filled Erza up with my cum.

Breathing heavily, I rolled off of her and held her in my arms. She soon fell asleep and after what seemed like half an hour I heard someone knocking at the door. I opened the door to see Lavina.

"Master, Yasaka said that if you were up for it you would give me pleasure. The same with Ultear and Ravel later on"Lavina said.

"I'll be more than happy to give you pleasure my sexy pawn but not in here. We'll take it to Arcee's room since she and Mira left with Yasaka and I'm pretty sure she won't mind"I replied.

"Great then let's go," Lavina said.

I shut the door behind us and interlocked are arms together and went to Yasaka's room. Once inside I pulled Lavina to me and we engaged in a brief tongue battle that I quickly won. During our brief tongue battle I closed the door with my foot. I soon helped her get out of her clothes which only took at the most a minute or two.

Her hand was gripping my dick in an instant. She smirked at me, rubbing my member, which was hardening again, back and forth, slowly, like she was deliberately trying to tease me. My dick was standing fully at attention now, and she continued to jack me off, looking into my eyes with her own, which were clouded with lust.

I didn't need to say anything, she made the move by herself. She engaged me in one last, brief tongue battle, and then lowered herself onto her knees in front of me. She looked up at me, smirking, and licked all the way from my balls to the tip of my cock. I hissed in pleasure. She repeated this process of licking a few times, ending each instance with a kiss on the head of my dick. Then, on her fifth time, she took the tip into her mouth, sucking on it. I ran my hand through her hair, groaning in pleasure, and she pushed her head halfway down my dick, before retreating again, bringing her mouth back to the tip. She head began to slowly bob up and down on my dick, sucking me off for all I was worth. I could see from the look in her eyes, she wanted me to let loose into her mouth, she wanted to taste me. Well, I was never one to disappoint my girls. I began to lightly thrust my hips forward in time with her movements, the warm, wet interior of her lovely mouth stimulating me further. I felt the pressure building.

Gripping her hair far tighter than I had been before, I released my semen into Lavina's mouth in an explosion of pleasure. She swallowed all of it. She is after all a good girl. After she swallowed it she got up and laid down on the bed. I soon joined her and position myself above her.

I looked deep into her lust-filled eyes, and she back into mine, and I leant down and placed my lips against hers, taking the opportunity to ravish the inside of her mouth with my tongue. Then I thrusted my hips forward and was inside her. She released a low, sensual moan as I began to slowly push myself back and forth. It was truly amazing just how tight these girls managed to be, even through all of our "sessions." I began to slowly pick up the pace as time went on, and her moans of pleasure increased steadily in volume. The warmth of her pussy on my dick was incredibly pleasing which was kinda of ironic given her nickname the ice princess. I made sure to keep our upper bodies as close to each other as I could, so that I could feel her soft, squishy breasts pressing against my chest. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held me close as she began bucking her hips with each of my thrusts. I smirked, deciding to see if I could make this any more pleasurable for her. I leant up and grabbed her left leg, lifting it so that the underside of her knee was resting on my right shoulder. Then I began to thrust again, faster and harder than I had before. Her moans became louder and louder, more and more sensual, until eventually the walls of her pussy tightened around my dick, and as she squirted her juices all over my lower body, I released a torrent of cum inside her womb.

As I pulled out of her, panting, I realised that my erection wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. That in mind, I looked at Lavina.

"You up for another round?"

She looked at me with a smirk and a twinkle in her eyes that told me all I needed to know.

"Of course," Lavina said before she flipped herself over and got onto her hands and knees.

I grinned. She had the right idea. I got onto my knees behind her, grabbed my stiff dick in order to aim it properly, and slowly slid my way into Lavina's inviting warmth, which was even wetter than before thanks to the aid of the sperm I'd already shot into her. Slowly, trying not to let the desire in her moans drive me out of control, I pulled myself halfway out, then pushed back in again. As I had last time, I started slowly, but slowly picked up speed as time went on. As I got faster, the lustful moans of my lover increased in volume and sensuality, and it only egged me on to fuck her even harder and faster. I picked up speed, and her moans were now becoming yells, and I could feel that pressure building up in the tip of my dick again …

"Put it in my ass!" Lavina suddenly yelled out, "I … I want you to fuck me in the ass!"

I said nothing in response, instead just choosing to comply. I removed my dick from her slick pussy, and lined it up with her small, round asshole. Once again moving slow, I pushed my way in, and damn was it tight! It was like my dick was in a vice, and I just couldn't get enough of it. I immediately began thrusting again, in and out, over and over, Lavina's moans and screams of pleasure, her insatiable begging for more keeping me motivated and bringing me ever closer to the long-awaited orgasm. I could feel it coming … I picked up speed, fucking her as fast and as hard as I could … and then I felt it, that lightning bolt of pleasure striking the tip of my dick, and I came inside Lavina's tight little asshole. The squirting of fluids against my lower regions told me that she had came too.

I pulled out of her, and already I could see my seed dripping out of both of her holes. She soon fell asleep from my assault . I decided to put cover her up and noticed a content smile on her face. After covering her up someone knocked on the door. I opened the door and saw that it was Ultear which didn't surprise me since Lavina told me that Yasaka promised her and Ravel a turn with me.

"Master I believe it's my turn now," Ultear said.

"Indeed, but I'm not sure where we should take this," I said.

"We can take it to your room since Erza left," Ultear said.

"Great but I'm going to have to drink some of Aphrodite's potion that she gave me first," I told her.

Ultear nodded her head in understanding. I summoned the stamina potion and drank only a small amount of it.

"Now I'm ready," I told her.

"Then let's go," Ultear said smiling.

I closed the door quietly behind me and left with Ultear to go my bedroom. Once inside I closed the door and Ultear immediately striped out of her attire which was easy since it opened up on both sides. I was already in the nude except for my boxers so all I had to do was watch Ultear take off her outfit. Me and Ultear soon started making out. During our make out session she gently pushed me on the bed and got on her knees.

With that Ultear took my boxers off then put all of my cock into her mouth. I groaned in pleasure and she began to jerk me off as she also used her mouth to pleasure me.. After a little bit of this treatment, I grabbed Ultear's head and slammed it down so that I had fully sheathed myself inside her mouth, moving my hips at a quicker pace than she could suck me off. She certainly didn't object to it, as she made a face that told me she was perfectly fine with me face-fucking her. That face of hers only served to make me more horny, and I continued to fuck her mouth until the pressure began to build up in my dick again. I thought it would be at least best to warn her.

"Ah … Ultear … I'm gonna cum!" I yelled.

Then I felt the tip of my dick explode with pleasure, and I spilt my seed down Ultear's throat.

When she had finally finished swallowing my cum, she took my dick out of her mouth and smirked up at me. I smirked back. Then, knowing how much she liked to be the one on top, I laid myself down on the bed. My dick was still hard and throbbing, so that wasn't an issue. She got on top of my, straddled my hips, and faced my feet. She took my dick in her hand, aligned it with the entrance of her enticing pussy, and then slid herself down onto it.

The two of us both moaned out in pleasure as my dick was welcomed into her glistening wet pussy. Without wasting any time, she began to ride me like there was no tomorrow. She rotated her hips, bounced up and down, and even reached a hand down to rub the front of her pussy while we were fucking. I thrusted my hips upwards as she bounced so that I could bring us both more pleasure, and if her loud moans were anything to go by, then it was working. I felt that pressure building once again, and as my pleasure grew, I grabbed on to Ultear's hips and began to pound my way upwards, causing her to release a loud yell of pure pleasure. It kept building … and building … and building …

"Ah!" I grunted as I came once again, releasing my seed into Ultear's hungry pussy as her inner walls clamped around my dick.

Ultear climbed off me and immediately got onto her hands and knees. I grinned. She knew what I liked.

"Come on, Master. Make me your little bitch," Ultear said.

I got up, made my way over to her on my knees, and without hesitating I inserted my dick into her pussy. I started off slowly, as I usually did in this position, and built up speed over time. I thrusted my hips, driving my dick in and out of her, the lewd sound of flesh slapping on flesh filling the room, as were the sounds of Ultear moaning, saying my name in pleasure. I could feel my end approaching again, and I decided that I'd spill it in a different hole this time.

Ultear looked disappointed when I pulled out, but her tongue hung from her mouth in pleasure when I inserted my dick into her ass instead. I once again started slow, then built up speed, until I was pounding myself in and out of her ass as quickly and roughly as I had done to her pussy. Her moans were becoming yells and screams of pleasure, and that pressure that was working its way up my dick was driving me crazy. A few more moments, and the wave of pleasure overtook me again, and I came inside Ultear's asshole, as a torrent of her fluids squirted out and coated my lower half.

I pulled out, panting and laid beside her. She soon snuggled against and soon succumbed to falling asleep after our intense activities and soon I fell asleep as well.

 **Break**

After what seemed like half an hour I got up and found that Ultear was gone and left a note stating that she went back to her room to let him and Ravel to be able to use his room. I put my boxers back up and decided to get a quick bite to eat before I started looking for Ravel. When I got to the kitchen area of the apartment I quickly found a bag of pretzels from the cabinet and quickly ate a few of them. I also found Ravel at the table waiting patiently for me wearing nothing but her red bra and panties.

"I see that you have finished with Ultear," Ravel said.

"Sorry I fell asleep but I am definitely ready for the next round," I told her.

"Good then let's go," Ravel replied.

As she got up and close to me I grabbed her and picked her up bridal style. I ran towards my room while making out with Ravel. We soon made it inside my room. I gently put Ravel back on the ground and closed the door. After I closed the door we both removed our clothes which didn't take very long. She soon got on her knees in front of my cock and gently started to stroke it. Ravel took my cock in her mouth and started sucking deep and slowly, using her tongue to stimulate the tip. I took her hair in my fist and started moving her forward, making her swallow more and more of my dick. She looked at me under her lashes as her lips met my abdomen. Ravel gagged a little and I pulled her off for a few moments before sticking my cock back in her warm mouth. She started using her hands to pump my shaft while she worked the tip. There was a burning feeling in the pit of my stomach and I knew I was gonna cum soon.

"You ready to swallow my load?" I asked, taking her hands away from my dick. She nodded and began to deepthroat my cock once more.

She began to swirl her tongue around my shaft as she let my dick go all the way down her throat and back out again. Her eyes seemed to be begging for my cum. I came with a shout moments later. I watched as Ravel swallowed it all, some of it dribbling down her chin in a sexy manner.

"Get on your back," I demanded.

Ravel laid back obediently and opened her legs for me. Her pussy was dripping wet and I could smell her scent from where I was standing. I ran my fingers over her entrance and pushed three in right away.

"Ngah!" Ravel groaned as I shoved my fingers in and out of her tight heat.

"You gonna cum for me?" I asked, looking at her with a mischievous glint in my eye. She nodded helplessly as I felt her walls clamp down on my fingers as her sweet nectar fell from her lower lips. I licked my hand and stuck two fingers in her mouth.

"Clean them."

She took my fingers and sucked all of her cum from them greedily.

"Please Master, put it in me!" Ravel begged, lying back once more and holding her legs apart for me.

My cock was aching and I moved forward and thrust inside of her quickly, not allowing her time to adjust to my size. I felt her legs wrap around my back as I moved in and out of her.

"Tell me you love my cock," I ordered, going faster.

"I love your cock, Master!" She shouted, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Damn right you do." I said, pushing her legs down on the bed above her head and pounding into her. The sound of our skin slapping together was so erotic I almost came from the sound. But she felt so good, I could cum just yet. Her moans got louder and louder as I felt her walls beginning to tighten.

"Are you gonna cum, Ravel?" I asked, in a dominating voice.

"Y-yes!" She practically screamed in my ear.

"No, you're not. Not without permission," I said, picking up my pace.

"Please, Master! Please let me cum!" She begged as I continued my actions.

"On the count of three. You can cum."

Ravel whimpered but nodded.

"One."

I felt my lower abdomen burn with the need to cum as well.

"Two."

Ravel bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Three! Cum for me Ravel! Cum hard!"

Rvale screamed as she finished tightening around me almost painfully while I dumped my load in her soaked pussy. We caught our breath and I began sucking on her tits.

"Ooo... Master..." Ravel breathed.

"Get on your hands and knees," I said after sucking her tits.

Ravel nodded and got up with her ass facing towards me. I rubbed some of her cum on her butthole and stuck a finger inside.

"Ah!" Ravel yelped.

"Quiet, if you keep wiggling like that it won't feel any better."

I pushed my finger in deeper and felt her clench around it.

"It hurts a little," Ravel said.

"Shh. It'll feel really good once I put my cock inside you," I whispered against her shoulder.

"Yes, Master."

I pulled my finger out and lined up with her ass. I pushed in, only giving her a few moments before filling her completely.

"Shit you're tight," I groaned against her back.

"Master... So big!" She gasped as I kept moving.

She was so hot and tight wrapped around me like a vice. Every time I pulled out it felt like she would suck me right back in. I clutched her ass in my hands and continued fucking her roughly. I spanked her and continued to move my cock in and out of her.

"Master!" She yelped every time I brought my hand down on her ass.

"Tell me to spank you harder," I said as I smacked her ass once more.

"S-spank me harder Master-oh!" She moaned as I continued to smack her ass raw. She started moving with me and bouncing against my cock.

"I'm gonna cum soon." I said pushing her face into the mattress.

"Please... Inside my pussy, Master," Ravel whimpered.

I nodded and pulled out of her ass and entered her sopping core once more. I started moving quickly as I gripped her boobs tightly in my hands. Our moans got louder and louder as our peak neared.

Ravel finished first, clenching around me before I spurt my seed inside her once more. I pulled out of her as she collapsed onto the mattress, falling asleep.

 **Break**

When I woke up I noticed that one it was 9:00 and two I was thirsty and left to get a bottled water but not before putting my clothes back on.

After I had arrived to the kitchen and drank the bottled water I noticed a blue magic circle. Coming out of said magic circle was a woman with long beautiful pale blue hair. The woman was none other than the most powerful dragon king or well queen technically Tiamat. She appeared somewhat tired but fortunately she arrived just in time to help me deal with raging boner. I hugged her from behind and kissed her on the lips.

"Master!?" She said somewhat surprised.

"I hope you don't mind but I have something I need you to take care of," I whispered huskily into her ear.

"I don't suppose I'm going to get hardly any say in this am I," Tiamat said.

"Nope besides like you don't enjoy it when we do it," I replied.

"Fine do whatever you like but don't expect me to do much I'm a bit tired from the meeting," Tiamat said.

"Alright but let's take this to your room I don't want to disturb any of the girls when they get back," I told her.

"Agreed," Tiamat replied.

Once we made it to Tiamat's room I closed the door . Once the door was shut I immediately captured Tiamat's lips with my own during which we stripped each other of our clothes.

Our tongues battled ferociously against each other. Despite her initially being exasperated by the idea, she seemed to have given up any protests she may have had. I knew she would; she liked to pretend she was irritated when we did this, but I knew she loved it. As our tongues battled for domination, I felt Tiamat's hand roam down to my hardening member and begin to rub it. She broke the kiss, to my slight disappointment, which became excitement as she got onto her knees in front of me and looked at my dick with lust in her eyes.

"Well now I suppose I should take care of this, shouldn't I, Master?"

I grinned down at her.

"Go right ahead," I said.

She kept up the slow rubbing motion she was doing with her hand, and then brought her tongue out, sliding it from the base of my dick all the way up to the head. I hissed in pleasure, and she looked up at me with a smirk. She ran her tongue up and down my shaft numerous times, always stopping at the top to swirl her tongue around the head enticingly, and her teasing was beginning to drive me wild. Fortunately, she seemed to sense that she had dragged this out long enough, and planted a kiss on the head of my dick. Then another. Then, to my immense pleasure, she took the tip of my dick into her mouth and began lightly sucking on it. A few more seconds, and she was dragging her mouth up and down my shaft, cupping my balls in one of her hands, drawing groans of pleasure from me as she continued her ministrations. She kept this up for a few minutes, then I felt that pressure building up in my loins again. I felt it best to warn her.

"Tiamat … I'm … I'm about to come," I breathed out.

She acknowledged me by speeding up, and within a few moments that explosion of pleasure erupted from my dick again, and I could feel my seed squirting out and into Tiamat's mouth. She swallowed all of it.

"Now that that's over, I suspect that you'd like to move on to the main course, wouldn't you, Master?" Tiamat asked me with an unmistakable lust in her eyes.

"Sounds good now get on the bed," I ordered.

She did as I asked, getting onto the bed and lying on her back. I got on the bed in front of her and lined my dick up with the entrance of her glistening wet pussy. I rubbed my dick teasingly against her love tunnel a few times, and then I pushed myself inside of her. I groaned and she moaned, and then I began to move myself immediately. In and out, each thrust and pull accompanied by a moan or a groan of pleasure from both of us. Barely a few thrusts in, I lifted both of her legs and rested them, above the knees, on my shoulders to allow for deeper penetration. If the fact that her moans heightened in volume was anything to go by, I'd say Tiamat appreciated it. I did too. From this position, I was capable of fully sheathing myself inside of her, and I picked up speed, making Tiamat's moans of pleasure even louder. I felt that build-up of pressure again, and I picked up speed. A few more thrusts and that explosion of pleasure occurred again, and I felt Tiamat's pussy clamp around my dick as I shot my load deep inside her womb. I pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside her.

"You know I think I could go for one more round," I said as I noticed that I was still hard

Tiamat looked at me and rolled her eyes in false exasperation.

"Oh, if you must," Tiamat said.

She had that excited look back in her eyes, though.

We both lay on our left sides, her back facing me. I wrapped my arms around her in a spooning position, and she raised her right leg into the air so that I had easy access to her pussy. I used my right hand to position my dick with her still-wet pussy and inserted it in without any teasing. Tiamat moaned as I filled her once again, and I immediately began bucking my hips so that I was shooting in and out of her at a fast pace. The sounds of our moans filled the room, and the smell of our sex polluted the air. I reached both of my arms all the way around her and took hold of her large, heaving breasts. She brought her hands up and helped me to grope her, moaning all the while. I felt her buck her hips as best she could, and in no time at all I felt my third orgasm approaching. I rested my head on her shoulder, and she turned her head around, sticking her tongue out, and we began to heatedly kiss while moaning into each others mouths. A few more second and we orgasmed together once again. I slid out of her and collapsed onto my back losing consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**_"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers._**

 **Drop a review every other chapter. It may not seem like much, but reviews are actually what many of us want to see. That, and hits. Hits do make us happy but we don't really know if people like our story or not.**

 **What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think...**

 _ **"Why am I even here…?"**_

 _ **"What's even the point of continuing?"**_

 _ **"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"**_

 _ **"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."**_

 **These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word. If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…**

 **If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking… _"Wow…fuck...I did it…"_ So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here? **

**Jack** **POV**

I had just woken up to the sound of an alarm clock going off. Next to me was a nude Tiamat who was stirring from her sleep.

" Good morning master," Tiamat said half awake.

" Morning," I replied back.

We both got off and put our clothes back on not caring to make the bed. We soon left to go to the kitchen area of the apartment to find Arcee, Mira, and Yasaka eating toast.

" Morning master," Mira said cheerfully.

" Morning," Arcee said surprisingly somewhat upset.

" Ignore her Jack she's just upset that her room was a bit messy when we came back even though she said it was fine to use it ," Yasaka said.

" I wasn't expecting things to get that messy," Arcee shouted.

" Sorry, things just spiraled out of control," I said apologetically.

" Whatever," Arcee pouted.

" Well I'm sure that Jack wouldn't mind making you feel good as compensation for your room after he's done seeing Athena," Yasaka said.

" Did Athena say why she wanted to see me?" I asked.

" No only for you to come over to her apartment as soon as you can and that it was important," Yasaka said.

" I see thanks for letting me know" I said.

' If Athena wants me to come over soon then it must be really important.' I thought to myself.

I quickly ate my food and was soon teleported to Athena apartment via a special magic circle card to get me to and back.I quickly noticed that the apartment was small . Soon I was quickly greeted by Athena who smiled upon seeing me.

" How are you?" I asked.

" I'm fine Jack" Athena said.

" That's great. I know this might be a bit off topic but how is Artemis doing." I asked concerned.

" She's feeling better she was more nervous than upset about losing her virginity though especially considering that her wedding is about a week after you marry Rias," Athena said.

" Really," I said surprised.

" Yes and she actually does like you. She's just slightly upset that you happen to have a massive harem along with you being slightly perverted," Athena said.

" So why did you need me to come here," I asked.

"Unlike Artemis who plans on losing her virginity on her wedding day I plan on losing mine much sooner," Athena said seductively before kissing me on the lips.

" Are you sure you don't want to wait to do this on your wedding day," I asked slightly concerned after breaking from the kiss.

" Yes I'm sure," Athena said. She grabbed my arm and brought me closer to the bed.

" By the way you can have my ass on our wedding day," Athena said in slight teasing tone before I gently pushed her on her bed.

" I'm fine with that," I responded.

In a bright flash of light Athena teleported her clothes away similar to how Erza does when she switches her armors. I soon joined her on the bed and soon we engaged in a heated kiss.

She worked quick to get my clothes off as well until I was naked as well. I had to keep my hands busy so I began to play with her boobs. I pinched and twisted her nipple a bit, getting her to moan into my mouth. We continued until the need for air was too much and we parted.

I kept her boobs in my hand, I turned her around, putting my hand on her shoulder and kneaded her breasts. She was just a bundle of moans and gasps of pleasure. She did however regain some sense when she felt my member rub against the side of her thigh.

Taking her hand she grabbed it and began pumping, it felt great. She tried her hardest to get me to cum before he but it didn't work when she shouted, "I'm cumming."

Once she came down from her high she lowered herself and took my cock into her mouth. I thought it wasn't fair for her to be having all the fun so I lifted her hips and assaulted her pussy with my tongue.

She may have been inexperienced but she had heart and for the length of time we were going i ended up cumming in down her throat to her continuous cumming. I wasn't done there though. I laid Athena down and positioned myself in front of her entrance.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yes," Athena said with a nod.

Deciding to make it quick I entered her in one fell swoop, breaking her hymen along the way. Her eyes widened in pain and gripped the sheets for all they're worth. I looked down at her in sympathy, I didn't move as to give her time to get used to my size.

Once she was ready she nodded and I moved slowly, I could see the pain turn to pleasure on her face. The happier she got the faster I became until she was screaming my name.

Deciding to let her control the pace I grabbed her sides and fell back so she was now straddling me. She looked at me with confusion.

"You can go at your own pace." I said, getting nod from her.

She bounced up and down on me for a while cumming even few minutes until I felt myself get ready. I grabbed her hips and started to move in rhythm with her until I exploded inside of her. She climbed off me and cuddled next to me.

" Thank you for being my first," Athena said in a low voice.

" And your only right?" I asked knowing what the answer was.

" Of course," Athena said sternly.

After saying this a small magic circle appeared next to my ear.

" Hey Jack I need you it's important," A woman said who I quickly recognized as the goddesses of love Aphrodite.

" Alright just send a teleportation circle and I'll be there," I responded.

As soon as I had responded a magic circle with a symbol of a heart appeared.

" I hope you don't mind me leaving so soon," I said sincerely to Athena .

" Not at all besides now that I'm not a virgin anymore I can join the other girls after the tournament when we give you your reward," she said.

" Is the reward what I think it is," I asked

" Yes, now you should go before Aphrodite starts getting impatient ," Athena said.

" Right," I responded as I grabbed my clothes not bothering to put them back on knowing if anything Aphrodite would easily get horny if she wasn't already.

I got off the bed and stepped on the magic circle which quickly teleported me to presumably the apartment that Aphrodite is staying at. In front of my was a beautiful woman with slightly curly auburn hair. I easily recognized Aphrodite since she rarely changes her look only appearing occasionally to a blonde.

" About time you got here," Aphrodite said in a slight annoyed voice.

"So what do you need me for?" I asked but I had a few ideas on to why Aphrodite called me.

" I need you for you," she said huskily as she let one of her fingers trail down my chest eventually reaching down to my cock lightly grabbing it with her hand.

" I had a feeling that this was why you had summoned me," I said.

" You're not upset are you " she said in a fake sad voice.

" Just a little bit about leaving Athena after we did it," I said.

" I'm sure she won't mind now enough talk let's get down to the main event," she said. Shortly after saying this Aphrodite grabbed my cock and took me to her bedroom never once letting go of cock.

Once we were there she lead me to the bed and sat me down on the edge, she however didn't get on and kneeled in front of me and was transfixed on my still hard cock. She then looked up at me with a smirk, "I may have called you here but remember I am the Goddess of Love."

"So?" I asked.

"Don't think you will beat me." She said, putting my cock between her breasts and pumping it. Every time the head appeared from the top of cleavage she would take it into her mouth adding to the experience.

Not wanting to be beaten I added to the action by thrusting into her boobs when they came down. We continued until I came in her mouth.

"See I told you." She said.

I just looked at her before standing and throwing her on the bed. She landed on her hands and knees with her ass facing me, without saying a word I plunged in her ass to the gasp of pleasure from her.

The assault continued until I moved into her pussy and began to alternate between the two holes. She was loving every second of it as she kept cumming from both her ass and pussy. The pleasure got so high her arm gave way, leaving just her ass in the air.

Wanting to see her face when I cummed inside her I flipped her around on my cock which sent a wave of pleasure from her pussy. Now she was on her back, her eyes were in the back of her head, with her mouth open and tongue out.

I continued to thrust into her, becoming mesmerized by the movements of her breasts every time our bodies connected. I grabbed one and began to knead it, it felt amazing. I wanted to get a better angle on her so I grabbed her leg and raised it over my shoulder giving me more access to her. I rubbed my hand along her skin.

The feeling of everything all at once was too much for me and I ended up cumming inside her, painting her insides white.

" I think we should call it a draw" I said panting.

" Agreed but next time I'll win" Aphrodite said also panting.

" We'll see" I said smirking.

I looked on the desk to see an electric clock and noticed that about two hours had gone by.

" I should probably head back to my place the others might start to worry" I said.

" Agreed I'll teleport you back" Aphrodite said. She then got up and created a magic circle just like the one that took me to her place. But there was something I wanted to ask before I left.

" Hey Aphrodite how did you know that I was at Athena's apartment ?"

" Athena told me that she was planning on losing her virginity to you which was about time anyway and that I could have you when you two were done," Aphrodite said plainly.

" I see," I said not knowing how to respond to that. I grabbed my clothes putting them back on and left through the magic circle that Aphrodite had made and arrived inside my apartment. I went to the kitchen where I found Yasaka and Arcee at the table.

" Looks like your back took you quite awhile so how is Athena and Aphrodite ?" Yasaka asked .

" Well they were… Wait how did …"

" I could smell their scents on you when you walked in," Yasaka said interrupting.

" By the way I hope your not to tired because since you messed up Arcee's room it's only fair that the two of you get to mess each other up," Yasaka said.

" Fair is fair," Arcee said and got up . She headed towards me and grabbed my arm. We soon exited the kitchen and went to her room making sure to lock the door once inside.

I sat down on the bed as Acree crawled over to me and took my lips into her. I was kinda tired from Athena and Aphrodite so I decided to let her have free reign, it is a reward after all.

I let her dominate the kiss while we took off our clothes. Once they were all off she laid me on the bed and began to suck my cock she had gotten better from the times she did it to me. She must have noticed I was letting her have free reign as she took my cock out of her mouth and crawled up me until she was above my face. Taking the silent order I began to lick her pussy for all it's worth. She filled the rooms with moans of pleasure, she looked behind her, seeing my friend standing at attention.

She decided to give me some relief by turn around and taking my member into her mouth. I could feel her breasts against my abs. We stayed like this until she came all over my face and I came inside her mouth.

She rested for a minute before climbing on top of me. She put her hands on my chest before lowering herself onto me, going deep inside her. She bounced up and down my shaft but sometime she would only let the tip enter.

I laid there and let her have her way with me and it felt amazing whether I was shallow or deep inside her. She would also take my whole cock inside her and grind against my pelvis. She would moan and groan in pleasure with every thrust she did.

She was lasting surprisingly long without cumming this time and it was me who was nearly cumming. I didn't want her to miss out so I decided to take charge back by sitting up and letting her fall to the bed.

I started to thrust into her and used my hands to play with one of her breasts and the other, I put on her pubic area and used the thumb to play with her clit. I mirrored the actioned she was doing while on top of me of going deep and shallow in a random order. I would even hit the sweet spot inside her to make it even better for her.

The pleasure of all of it was way too much for her and she came, hard. The muscles of her pussy convulsing was all I need to put me over the edge and cum inside her.

The fatigue hit me once the wave of pleasure left and I fell next to her. She however wasn't done and decided to clean my cock of the juices it had collected over the day, mine, her's, Athena's and Aphrodite's.

After she had finished cleaning my cock she laid down next to me.

" Jack this is might not be the right time to tell you this but I thought you should know that my sisters Chromia and Flareup like you and um" Arcee stammered a bit not knowing what to say.

" Arcee whatever it is you can tell me," I said.

" They want to know if you would take them like you did me" Arcee said slightly embarrassed.

 **Peerage ( they are all mutated pieces except for Xenovia and Ravel)**

 **Queen: Yasaka**

 **Rook: Kuroka**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Knight: Erza Scarlet**

 **Knight: Xenovia**

 **Bishop: Ultear**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Pawn: Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn: Le Fay**

 **Pawn: Lavina ( she appears in slash dog and volume 21)**

 **Pawn: Arcee her techno organic form is sometimes called Sadie**

 **Pawn: Chromia her techno organic form is sometimes called Crystal ( On deviantart someone made a human pic of arcee based on the fanfic Only Human, that is what chromia's third form resembles just a bit older)**

 **Pawn: Flare up her techno organic form is sometimes called Lauren( Her appearance is based off from the wings universe)**

 **Pawn: Samus Aran**

 **Pawn : Isuzu Sento**

 **Familiars: Ryuuteimaru,Tiamat, Clair(Pokemon), Flannery(Pokemon), Cynthia(Pokemon), Cynder (The Spyro game series),Saphira( Inheritance Cycle),Virgo(fairy tail),Aquarius(Fairy tail), Kinana(fairy tail), Bova Tannin, Cortana(halo 4), and possibly the spectre dragon.**

 **Harem: his peerage, his female familiars, rias, akeno, koneko, rossweisse, asia, jeanne,reya, tsubasa yura, irina, Gabriel , elmenhilde, roygun belphegor, aphrodite, athena, artemis, Demeter, amaterasu, palutena, sylphy, and katsumi.**

 **Flare-up(Third form) : Same hair color as her armor color and sorta like Salma's from Amagi Brilliant Park. Her hair is also long and she has blue eyes. Looks to be about 16 -18years old.**

 **Arcee(Sadie / techno organic form) : Long black hair and blue eyes. Looks around 18-20 years old.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers._**

 **Drop a review every other chapter. It may not seem like much, but reviews are actually what many of us want to see. That, and hits. Hits do make us happy but we don't really know if people like our story or not.**

 **What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think...**

 _ **"Why am I even here…?"**_

 _ **"What's even the point of continuing?"**_

 _ **"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"**_

 _ **"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."**_

 **These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word. If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…**

 **If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking… _"Wow…fuck...I did it…"_ So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here?**

 **Jack POV**

I had currently finished having a love session with Arcee who when we had finished told me about her sisters. Currently someone was knocking on the door. I opened it to find two beautiful girls one of them looked a bit older and had black hair that stopped at her shoulders with blue eyes. The other one looked about 18 years old and had longer hair that had the color of fire. They were his latest servants and Arcee's sisters Chromia and Flareup.

" Master we were hoping that you would do to us what you did with our sister," Chromia said plainly.

" Well what kind of master would I be if I didn't give you the same treatment as your sister," I said.

I let them in and soon escorted them to my bedroom making sure to lock the door after shutting it.

The two wasted no time in getting underdressed, I followed suit. By the time I was undressed the two were already on the bed waiting. I could see their pussies were soaked and ready so I wasted little time.

I plunged my member into Chromia, giving her a minute to adjust to my size. Luckily like her sister she didn't have a hymen so it wasn't as painful. I saw the look of disappointment on Flareup's face so I put my hand on her pussy and played with it.

I put my index finger in and played around inside her. I added another finger when Flareup told me it was ok to start so I started thrusting into her. Both girls were loving it.

Once I felt Flareup was loose enough I took myself out of her sister and into her but I didn't give her time to adjust and just started to trust straight away. I didn't forget about Chromia though as I did the same to her as I did to Flareup while I was fucked her.

I continued to alternate between the two, both girls were tight with being virgins not too long ago. It was too much for me and I ended up cumming into Flareup.

"No fair." Chromia whined.

"Why don't you try and get it out Chromia?" I asked.

She nodded and started to lick Flareup out, getting as much of much cum as she could. Flareup was having any of it though and turned her head to Chromia's pussy and started to lick her, much to her sister's delight.

I looked at the scene with a smile, the two were beautiful and licking each other out made them even more. I wanted to take part so I moved Chromia above her sister, still giving her access to her pussy and thrust it in as well.

The feeling of her pussy and Flareup's tongue was amazing, I looked down and saw her asshole so I used my finger to loosen it while using my cock to lubricate the area.

Once it was I plunged it in there as well. I didn't stay long as I moved between her ass and pussy with every thrust. She would have been howling in pleasure if she wasn't buried in her sister's pussy.

I continued until I came in her ass and switched the girls over so I could do the same thing to Flareup but in this case I came in her pussy again.

I laid on the bed trying to catch my breath, however my cock was still hard and the girls weren't done. They looked at each other and nodded. They both went either side of me and pressed their pussies against my cock and started to grind against it.

It felt amazing as their clits would poke the head of my cock when they came down. My cock got covered in their juices and the cum in Flareup's pussy. They both began a heated makeup session with me as the spectator.

They continued for about half an hour before I blew my load all the way up their bodies. The two smiled at causing it and got off me before licking each other clean. Then working on me to clean my cock.

After Chromia and Flareup had finished cleaning my cock they passed out next to both of my sides. I put my clothes back on and decidedly decided to go get something to eat. After arriving in the kitchen area I was surprised to see Samus .

" Hey Sammy what brings you here?" I asked while opening a bag of pretzels.

" Well I heard that you were finally going to do it with Flareup and Chromia and figured it's been awhile so maybe I could get some of the good stuff," Samus said with a slight blush.

" Alright let's go but let's take this to your room since Flareup and Chromia are sleeping in my room," I said.

" Makes sense and Xenovia and Isuzu are currently training in the hotel's gym" Samus said as she got up from her seat.

We then got up and Samus lead me to her apartment. Once there Samus used her key to unlock the door and once inside took me to her room and locked the door.

She threw me on the bed and before I knew it her top and bra were off, my trousers were of and my cock was covered by her tits, trailing her nipples up and down it. They felt amazing against my stiff member.

The precum from me lubricated her tits making it easier for her to slide them along it. She looked up at me with pure lust, it was all I need to push me over the edge and cum over her tits and face.

She used her finger to scoop off the cum and swallow it. "Delicious. Now for the main event."

She took off her bottoms and underwear before climbing on top me and impaling herself on my cock. She continued the movements while I sucked on her nipple and played with the other. She was moaning a lot with the amount of pleasure she was receiving.

We continued until I decided to change things up a bit and lifted her up before laying her on the bed. She kept her arms and legs around me so I could stand straight.

I was still sucking her tits while she kissed my neck and shoulder. Eventually the pleasure took us both and I came inside her which caused her to cum over my cock.

The two of us just laid there in each other's embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack POV

I had just woken up to find myself nude and being cuddled by Samus. Trying not to wake her up I got out of her bed. I went around the room picking up my clothes and putting them back on and left the small apartment room as quietly as I could. Eventually I made my way to the hallway and started heading towards my apartment when I felt someone up against my back.

"You sure have been busy master, nya." A woman said.

"Kuroka." I said in exclamation realizing who it was.

"So tell me master, are you too busy for me?" Kuroka whispered seductively into my ear.

"Not at all." I replied knowing where this was going.

"Great, then let's go." Kuroka said, happily as she grabbed my arm.

"Um, go where?" I asked curiously.

"To my room, that way I don't have to worry about Fox Queen stealing you from me." Kuroka replied.

"What about Flareup and Le Fay?" I asked, while being led by Kuroka.

"Flareup is out with her sisters and I made Le Fay go on an errand," Kuroka replied while unlocking the door.

Once inside Kuroka shut the door and led me to her bedroom. As I walked in, I shut the door in case one of Kuroka's roommates came back and pulled her to me capturing her lips with my own. During our make out I easily undone Kuroka's kimono while she pulled down my pants which were soon joined by my underwear. As soon as the opportunity arose she grabbed my dick and started to pump the shaft.

"My someone is definitely excited." Kuroka teasingly said.

Kuroka stopped pumping me and got on her knees in front of me. She briefly kissed my tip before returning to slowly using her hands again. She started licking my shaft occasionally licking the tip.

Then Kuroka took my whole manhood into her mouth till the tip hit the back of her throat, while my body slightly twitched from her deep throat treatment. The tip of my manhood felt her throat touching against it which made me moan louder.

Kuroka's topaz eyes gaze upon my reaction which was quite amusing especially for her. She carefully uses her lips to cover her teeth just so she does not accidentally bite my manhood. I felt her tongue swirl around my cock until I shouted

"Oh, I'm cumming."

As soon as I said that, I ejaculated inside her mouth with full force. All of my semen was swallowed by Kuroka without hesitation.

"Mmm delicious." Kuroka moaned.

Kuroka soon got on the bed on all fours putting her hand on her ass cheek, giving me a perfect view of her sopping wet pussy and cute little asshole.

"I'm all yours big boy." Kuroka said seductively.

Not needing to even ask I aimed my cock at the lower entrance and thrusted into her pussy. Her pussy was tight but not the tightest. However it felt like it was trying to milk me dry. I tried to keep up for as long as I could but it felt so good that I soon came inside her pussy and reposition myself at her ass earning a surprise moan from Kuroka.

I began thrusting inside of her ass which was a lot tighter than her pussy. While I was thrusting I started spanking Kuroka's ass causing her moans to intensify. After I had come inside her ass I notice a smell coming from the door and Kuroka seemed notice it to. I got up and went to the door to find Le Fay with her right hand in her skirt presumably playing with herself.

" Master..I um…" Le Fay stammered surprised to see me.

" And here I thought you were a good girl," I said teasingly.

I then pulled her to me and kissed her.

" Well this is a surprise I never expected you of all the girls to be peeping not that I'm complaining" Kuroka said from the bed as Le Fay came inside the room. I knew this was going to be a long day which I was really going to enjoy. I walked up to her and pushed her against the wall lightly and pulled down her skirt and wet panties. Her face turned hot red. I held her arms against the wall and playfully teased her with the tip of my member receiving a playful moan from her. Kuroka walked over to join the fun she put her arms around me and hugged me from behind making her breasts push against my back. I continued to tease Le Fay receiving multiple satisfying moans,

"Master stop teasing me!" she said moaning. I got myself into position and then thrusted into her making her moan my name loudly. I started to thrust getting more moans from her. Kuroka then went down to my member and started licking the juices off it as I continued to thrust into Le Fay. I started picking up speed as I felt my release closing in on me.

"I am going to cum!" I shouted with one final thrust, spilling my cum into her womb and dripping out of her womanhood were Kuroka licked it all up. After that we went over to the bed where Le Fay laid down with Koruka on top of her.

"Come on Jack, don't you want to have some fun?" Kuroka said gesturing me to come over. I knelt down behind them. I first decided to have Kuroka so I positioned my member over her pussy and thrusted into her. She griped the bedsheets tightly and bit her lip as I thrusted harder into her. My balls tightened and I pumped her full of my seed. I looked at Le Fay underneath Kuroka.

"Lick her tits while I fuck you." I demanded, rubbing my fingers over her dripping sex. Le Fay leaned up and took one of Kuroka's nipples in her mouth, sucking gently. Kuroka moaned and I pushed into Le Fay's waiting heat. She cried out as I began pushing into her harder and hard, making the bed frame smack against the wall harshy. Le Fay began sucking on Kuroka's other breast making the other girl moan. I smacked Kuroka's ass and watched while Le Fay suckled on her desperately while I ravaged her pussy.

"Oh Jack! I'm gonna cum!" Le Fay said from Kuroka's tits.

"Me too." I grunted as I felt her velvety walls clamp down on my cock. I gave a few more thrusts before filling her pussy with my cum. I pulled out and moved back, looking at the two girls in front of me. Kuroka pushed me down on the bed and took my cock in her mouth and began sucking me off. I pushed her hair off her face and pulled her off my dick. "Go get my cum, pet." I ordered. Watching her she moved over and started sucking my cum out of Le Fay's pussy harshly, trying to capture every single drop.

"Would you like a taste." She offered after Kuroka was done licking her pussy. I nodded and she walked over while Kuroka went back to sucking my hardening member. I licked her pussy while Kuroka started pumping my dick. Le Fay had a sweet taste that sent a new flood of blood to my member.

"I want you in my ass again." Kuroka said, lowering herself slowly onto my dick once again. Her tight asshole sucked me in and I groaned into Le Fay's pussy while I continued to suck. Kuroka moved herself up and down desperately on my pole, moaning the whole time.

"Fuck I want to come in your ass." I said as Kuroka rode me. Le Fay whined because I stopped licking her. She ground her hips down against my face while trying to reach her climax also. I focused on the feeling of her on my mouth while my dick was buried inside of Kuroka's ass. The familiar tightening of my balls signalled my release while Le Fay squirted into my mouth. I grabbed Le Fay and shoved her onto the mattress.

"Kuroka, sit on her face." I demanded, looking at the panting woman. She nodded and crawled over to Le Fay and kneeled over her, facing me. I entered Le Fay again and listened to her moan.

"Ooh, Master..." She groaned.

"Lick her pussy just like I did for you." I ordered, watching as she wrapped her arms around her thighs and began to suck and nip at Kuroka's dripping womanhood. I began thrusting in and out of her roughly, watching as Kuroka's tits bounced in front of me while I pounded into Le Fay underneath her. "Play with your breasts, Kuroka. Pinch and pull those nipple till you cum." I said, leaning towards her to shove my tongue in her mouth. She moaned and groped herself, playing with her nipples and tugging on them like I instructed.

I thrust into Le Fay a few more times before cumming inside her and watched as she brought Kuroka to orgasm again.

"Lick my cum out of her." I told Kuroka, watching as she got on all fours and started sucking my seed out of Le Fay's swollen pussy. While she had her ass facing me I stuck a few fingers inside her pussy and pumped them in and out listening to her moan into Le Fay.

"I want you to cum inside me too, Master." Kuroka begged. I nodded and pushed my member inside her soaked center. She groaned as I began to pound into her mercilessly. I watched as she sucked on Le Fay's pussy while being overwhelmed by her own pleasure. She clenched around me as I continued my assault on her. Le Fay shivered and cried out as she came all over Kuroka's face. I spanked Kuroka a few times before cumming inside of her again. Both girls collapsed on the bed, panting with cum dripping out of their bodies. I smiled devilishly looking down upon my work. Two cum filled girls I thought, perfect. I continued to look down upon the girls until a magic circle appeared next to my ear.

" Jack please come to my room it's important," Yasaka said through the magic circle.

" Alright I'll be there soon," I responded.

I went up to Yasaka's room like she had told me to. I opened the door. I was met with an erotic smell. A smell that made me enter the room more. I closed the door and looked around. Yasaka had transformed her hotel room into a sex chamber. the room was dark but was lit with a few candles making the room feel more romantic. I could see Yasaka in dark red panties and a matching bra. She slowly made her way toward me swaying her hips back and forth making my eyes trail down to her seductive panties. She put her arms around me pressing her chest against mine. She licked my neck and her hand drifted downwards slowly putting her hand in my pants. She started to rub my member slowly making me bite my lip. She slowly led me to a chair that was standing right in front of a pole,

"Come on Jack or do you not want to receive my "service"" she smiled seductively. I did not know what she had in store for me. She sat me down and unzipped my pants but not pulling them down. She went over to the pole and started rubbing herself against it moaning my name. I sat and watched her my member pressing against my pants. She put her leg around the pole and rubbed her womanhood against the It. My hands glided down to my member as I started massaging it. She turned around the pole making her breasts jiggle up and down Making my member even harder than it was. She put her legs apart and showed me her panties. I could not help but to caress my member. She swirled around the pole once more making loud arousing moans. Then she bent over and her bra fell off.

"Whoops" she said sarcastically. I was starting to sweat as I bit my lip harder. She went over to me and jiggled her breasts right in front of me. I started putting my hand out to touch them,

"Nah nah nah looking no touching" she said. I retrieved my hand and fought my mind not try and touch her. She went back to the pole and spread her legs in front of me giving me a good view of her now wet panties. She put her legs back together and took of her panties flinging them aside into a corner,

"Do you like what you see?" She asked me playfully. I gulped and nodded. My body was starting to get sweaty now and I could not withstand the urge for another minute longer. She went closer to me and sat on my lap rubbing her ass against my member. I moaned her name and threw my head back. I could not take it anymore,

"Please stop...feels to...good…I can't…take it anymore!" I moaned. She listened to me and got off. But then she pulled down my pants revealing my hard member. She slowly started to massage it making me quiver in excitement. She continued to massage it slowly but she was gradually picking up speed making me grab the chair tightly and moan loudly. I was nearly at my climax when she suddenly stopped,

"No cumming till I say so" she said. I was really bummed till she pushed me of the chair and onto the bed. She took my shirt off and flung it away. She laid me down and sat on my face,

"Come on lick it Jack" she said playfully. I obliged her command and started exploring her womanhood with my tongue. She moaned playfully and caressed her breasts. Then she bent down and started to suck my member while I explored her wet folds. We both moaned into each other, both of us were feeling immense pleasure overcoming us driving us to continue. We both continued to pleasure the other as we felt our climaxes coming. I was about to release but suddenly she had stopped but still thrived me to continue as she then cummed all over my face. She laid down and I climbed on top of her,

"Please let me feel you, fill me with your essence" she moaned and I obliged her wantings. I positioned myself over her and looked at her for permission she nodded and I thrusted down receiving a loud moan from yasaka. I continued to pump her feeling a shiver of pleasure run through my body as I did so. I felt my release come near and she did not stop which was the signal for me to continue and I obliged. I finally released into her filling her womb with my essence and her cumming all over her chest. We both panted a mixture of our cum running onto the bedsheets. I got off of her and laid down next to her and she nuzzled herself into me. I pulled the sheets over us and we both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Houdon Lucifer the Nephilim, proud author of DxD: Love of Fire and the not so popular Akumu series. Couple with that as the action scene beta-reader of Mjgrazi17 (Sorry if I spelled wrong, typing on phone). Those of you that read my review I put, it is true I watch from the sidelines and only review when the story is about to crumble.**

 **So I will say this. Mjgrazi17 sucks (No...I'm not saying the author sucks. I'm talking about the guest reviewer.) Let's take a look at your review shall we?**

 **"Dude, who gives a living fuck about the announcement and you whining like a bitch about a lack of reviews. Either upload more chapters that has more plot than your tiresome lemons or get the fuck out, delete your pathetic stories and profile (If possible), get a life, and never come back again, you worthless piece of shit!"**

 **Well...it's not like you ever made a story yourself. I mean...you're only a guest aren't you? And don't say I suck dicks either. I am a male, and I am straight. Ahem, anyway, back to topic I have many people supporting my story. So you cannot say my stories are shit.**

 **From what I see from you, my Almighty Guest, you never created a story. So who knows if you will get crazy hormones (no offense Mjgrazi17) and write a pure lemon story, and YOU complain like a bitch when your story, get nothing.**

 **Maybe you should get a life? The struggle to become a good author is long. I have experience. I have spent a year here (Not long. I know, but at least I have balls to make an account). You just reviewed cuz Mjgrazi17 asked. All he really need is constructive criticism. You don't need to launch into a bunch of random cussing because you don't have anyone to listen to you ranting.**

 **Let's see how well you will go if you create a account and make your own story. I dare you to do that. And you'll start crying like a bitch when you only get 2 fav and follow in 5 chapters, and only 50 views.**

 **Don't tell me you are Fahad09, King of Plot Bunnies, ThProjectShadow, Pluto's Daughter 11, DanzyDanz etc. Because from what I know, they do not cuss and rant like you. I legitimately laughed when you said to delete your profile.**

 **Anyway, now that that's done...enjoy the chapter. Damn that felt like one of my author's notes xD.**

 **Jack POV**

I was currently in the dome about to engage in the final match of the tournament. Across the field was my opponent and rival Vali along with his peerage.

[Alright folks it's time to see what field the final match will be played on.]

The dial moved across several images until landing on one.

[The field will be a rock field]

As soon as the announcer made the announcement the field transformed it. The only difference in the field was that it had several boulders on it.

[Now let's see what the score will be for the two heavenly dragon emperors]

[The score for both opponents are 12]

[Now then let the match between the strongest heavenly dragons begin]

The crowd went wild as soon as the announcer announced the match to begin. I rolled the dice and got a three while Vali got a two. I looked over to Mirajane who was wearing a black suit which showed off her thighs.

"Mira you're up first," I ordered.

"I won't let you down master" she said enthusiastically as she left.

I looked on to the field to see to my surprise that Mirajane opponent was the Gogmagog that Vali and his team discovered .

Mirajane upon looking at her opponent transformed into Satan Soul: Halphas and flew above him.

"Cosmic Beam," Mirajane shouted as she unleashed her attack upon the Gogmagog. However the attack barely did any damage which shocked Mirajane as well as me.

'That thing is stronger than I realized,' I thought to myself.

The Gogmagog then swiped at Mirajane making her to crash into the wall which I could tell immediately did a lot of damage to her.

"Looks like I have no choice but to use my strongest form," Mirajane said as she transformed into Satan Soul: Algeria.

Just as she transformed Gogmagog shot a powerful laser from its eyes. I looked up knowing chances are Mirajane had dodged the attack and sure enough I was right. I made a quick glance at Mira's opponent and he appeared to be nervous not that I blamed him even I was afraid of the power she poses in this form. Mirajane then made a right hook at the Gogmagog and it actually defeated him.

[The winner is Mirajane]

As soon as Mirajane had transformed back I noticed that she seemed exhausted which didn't surprise me since I knew that her balance breaker took a toll on her stamina.

"Mira are you alright?" I asked concerned when she came back.

"I'm fine just tired," Mirajane responded as she sat next to me and laid her head on my lap soon falling asleep.

I rolled the dice being careful not to wake Mirajane up and got a 1 while Vali got a 2.

"Xenovia," I ordered. Xenovia nodded her head and left.

Xenovia walked out and saw Arthur. Arthur saw her and chuckled. "Wielder of Durandal or perhaps I should say wielder of Ex-Durandal ."

Xenovia nodded and drew Ex-Durandal, and got into a stance, with her holding the giant sword in front of her, like a bokken. Arthur drew Caliburn, and turned sideways, his sword facing her.

The field was silent, before they both vanished. The only way for the viewers to see them, was when they locked blades, but that was only for a second before they broke apart.

Sparks flew as holy power rained across the field. Arthur gritted his teeth as his arms screamed in pain under the weight of Durandal. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed that Xenovia was not as fast.

"Let's see if you can keep up to me," Arthur said. In a flash, he was gone. Xenovia twisted her sword and held it behind her, and heard a clang of metal, before bringing it to her left, until kicking with her right foot, sending Arthur crashing backward.

"Your instincts are good," Arthur nodded at her.

Xenovia was silent.

Arthur once again, bent his knees, as did Xenovia. The field was quiet, until a rock somehow dropped onto the floor. The tap signaled the start. This time, they were not as fast. The crowd was able to see their movements.

Arthur easily parried the sword, and Xenovia backflipped. She landed on her legs, before dashing forward,seemingly disappearing. Arthur turned around and a blade hit his, before he was sent crashing forward, or was it backward? Anyway, Arthur ended up on the floor his sword on the ground. Xenovia walked up to him, before Arthur grinned and vanished.

Xenovia widened her eyes, and she turned around to try and block the strike. But...it failed. She got sent flying to the other side of the Arena, before collapsing.

"That was fun," Arthur painted

[The winner is Arthur]

I gritted my teeth in frustration and roll the dice and got a two while Vali got a one.

"Ultear your up," I ordered.

Without saying a word Ultear headed towards the magic circle and left. I looked on the field to see a man. He wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face that hide his identity. There appeared to be magic staves on his back which are being held by a dark green strap going across his main body.

"My name is Mystogan and I'm assuming that you're the time bishop Ultear," The man now known as Mystogan said.

"Indeed I am," Ultear responded.

Mystogan then took out a magic staff and shoot a purple wave of energy at Ultear who blocked by using a magic circle. Mystogan then used magic to throw his staffs around Ultear. Above Ultear appeared 5 magic circles on top of each other.

"5 Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song" Mystogan said.

However the attack vanished! Mystogan seemed surprised however I knew that Ultear had used her Sacred Gear to nullify the attack.

"Thanks to my sacred gear I can send magic particles through time which nullifies spells in the process" Ultear explained.

Mystogan then appeared ready to attack again but was frozen in time by Ultear. Ultear then sent a powerful wave of demonic energy at Mystogan.

[The winner is Ultear]

Once Ultear returned I rolled the dice and just like before the total was a three. I pondered on who I should send until Ravel spoke up.

"Master I would like to go," Ravel said.

"Alright," I responded.

The moment Ravel appeared so did her opponent who I recognized as the night reflection user I faced back in Kyoto.

"Greetings my name is Connla I hope the red dragon emperor hasn't forgotten me if not I'm sure he'll remember me when I defeat blondie over there," Connla said arrogantly pointing at Ravel.

"I think he'll definitely remember you as the guy I defeated," Ravel remarked.

After Ravel made her remark a shadow like armor appeared around Connla. Without saying anything he created several shadow spears and threw them at Ravel. However Ravel dodged the spears by flying into the air.

Ravel then unleashed an intense wave of her phoenix fire at Connla causing his armor to disappear.

[The winner is Ravel]

Once Ravel had returned I rolled a four while Vali had gotten the same number.

"Yasaka," I ordered

Yasaka nodded her head and left to face her opponent. However once I saw who her opponent was, I started getting nervous. Her opponent was Cao Cao. A fire emerged at Yasaka's hand and just before she unleashed it Cao Cao created an orb from his spear and the flame disappeared.

"One of my spear's abilities is to cancel the abilities of women for a short amount of time" Cao Cao explained to the crowd who had appeared somewhat confused when the flame had disappeared.

After explaining this to the confused and awed crowd, Cao Cao prepared to unleash a great amount of the spears holy power at Yasaka.

Even though I could tell that Cao Cao was holding back I'd rather not risk Yasaka being killed.

I immediately touched a magic circle and Yasaka immediately disappeared in the retiring light before Cao Cao could unleash his attack.

[The winner is Cao Cao]


	12. Chapter 12

**(ATTENTION! For those of you reading, this is Houvdon Lucifer the Nephilim typing. Mjgrazi and I have different typing styles. Get used to my style of typing soon, as I would occasionally help Mjgrazi type out a fight scene, which is the Balance Breaker fight between Vali and Jack.**

 **Sorry for the OOCness Mjgrazi! I just had to do some OOC stuff in this part, don't get mad at me! Jack will kind of be a battlefreak in this part...cause you know...Vali vs Jack...1 battlefreak + 1 battle freak = A battle full of excitement!)**

 **Jack POV**

Yasaka had just returned from the battlefield after I had retired her from the game to protect her from Cao Cao. She seemed somewhat upset over her loss but at the same time understood that I made the right choice. I decided to roll the dice and got a two while Vali got a one.

" Erza you're up " I ordered.

" I won't let you down master" Erza confidently said as she left.

I looked from the both to see that Erza's opponent was Tobio, also known as, Slash Dog with Jin at his side.

Normal POV

" So I will be facing the feared Titania this will definitely be a good fight" Tobi said acknowledging Erza's strength.

" Indeed I never thought I get to face the powerful Slash Dog" Erza said acknowledging Tobio's strength as well.

Then a world of darkness appeared. All of the shadows, black fog and darkness around Ikuse Tobio, all of the darkness in the world was gathered there, and from there it happened. From his mouth, a curse-like chant was calmly and deeply recited.

—I sing for the slaying of a thousand humans

Tobio Ikuse and the black dog were enshrouded in a jet-black haze. It then spread, and covered everything in the surrounding area.

—I praise the murder of ten thousand cycles of ill omens

Their limbs gradually dissolved into the darkness, and turned into something with an abnormal figure.

—My name has been spread throughout the nether abyss, it will become that of the false god of the polar night and midnight sun

The black dog Jin sank into the darkness at his feet.

—Thou, shalt become my demon blade of darkness that annihilates everything

Tobio's entire body was enveloped in darkness. Although his figure retained some human resemblance, it had become something that differed from a human. The head and face had morphed into something resembling a dog. The darkness continued to converge around Ikuse Tobio's body. It formed forelegs, hind legs, a tail, and it opened its massive jaws. The gathering of darkness in the surrounding area formed figures one by one. Appearing everywhere around Ikuse Tobio were large packs of dogs with jet-black fur.

—To become something false, the creator of the paranormal

After Tobio Ikuse recited the last line of the chant, the dogs that were born from the darkness let out a distressing, and penetrating howl that appeared to shake everyone's mind and body to the very appeared, was a humanoid beast clad in darkness. Gathered around him were enormous dogs that breathed the darkness. Tobio was holding a long and sharp scythe, which had extended out from under his feet. As he swung the scythe, it looked as if he was harvesting the souls of the living, while the pack of dogs looked like apostles of Hell. The phenomena still had not finished yet, as gigantic blades extended out from the ground in the field, one after another; sharp, thick and long blades. They seemed to be demonic swords capable of cutting gods apart, a symbol of ill omens. The entire field, was covered with blades. Jet-black blades, grew, grew, and continued to grow out without any sign of stopping. When Tobio lightly swung the scythe, the space itself looked like it was cut in half; following that, all of the rocks. Having become a beast of darkness, Tobio silently walked on the field.

The dogs that Tobio had created rushed at Erza with demonic blades in their mouth. But she evaded the dogs when she equipped her Heavens Wheel Armor. Once she was in the air she unleashed many magical swords which defeated the dogs. However Tobio managed to destroy the swords that would have hit him with his scythe.

He then swung his scythe at Erza but she was able to block it by equipping to her adamantine armor.

' I can't defeat a foe as powerful as this with the armors I normally unleash, unless I use my evolved balance breaker' Erza thought to herself.

Erza then requiped to her nakagami armor and unleashed a powerful amount of magic energy at Tobio. Tobio attempted to stop the attack with his scythe but it failed. After the attack had hit Tobio he transformed back into his normal form albeit unconscious and covered with injuries.

[ The winner is Erza Scarlet]

Once Erza had returned from the field I rolled the dice. I got a three while Vali got a two. While I was deciding who to send Mira woke up.

" Master I ready to go another round" Mirajane said.

" Are you sure" I asked concerned.

" Yes" Mirajane replied.

" Alright then" I said.

Mirajane smiled and left. Once Mira was on the field I saw who that her opponent was Heracles.

" So I'm facing the feared she-demon well this should be fun" Heracles said.

" Indeed you are" Mirajane replied as she transformed into her Satan Soul.

Mirajane soon rushed at Heracles and started punching him however he blocked her punches which resulted in him being moved back. Eventually Heracles decided to move from defense to offense and grabbed one of Mirajane's hand. He then throw Mirajane into the air. Soon a glow appeared around Heracles body and several missile like objects were launched at Mirajane.

After being hit by the middle like objects Mirajane fell to the ground and her transformed back to her normal form.

[ The winner is Heracles]

" Dammit " I said angrily through my teeth.

I rolled the dice again and got a six which Vali also got which means chances are Vali would come out to face me.

Sure enough I was right, my opponent is Vali.

" It's been awhile since we fought" Vali said

 **Normal POV (Houvdon typing)**

"Indeed it has Vali." Jack smiled at Vali. "Now...should we go all out?"

"Now now...where would the fun be if we did that?" Vali asked while smirking at Jack.

Jack smiled back. "That's true…"

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker}

Both Sacred Gears called out, as they activated Balance Breaker, in a flash of red and white. The crimson plates and pale-white scales covered the Kings' bodies. Before they dashed forward, leaving behind a streak of red and white.

[Boost]

Jack ducked under Vali's punch, knowing he had to avoid being touched, else risk having his powers divided by Vali's Dividing powers.

[Boost]

Jack kicked out, catching Vali in the stomach, before quickly jumping back, and moving his head back to avoid the jab at the face. Jack punched forward, snapping Vali's face to the side. Only for Vali to grin, as he grabbed Jack's arm.

{Divide}

Jack cursed, as he quickly jumped back, his gauntlet flashing. [Boost]

Vali extended his wings as he quickly flew out, dodging Jack's swing of the arm. Jack quickly thought of a plan and dashed forward.

[Jet]

Jack flew at the surprised Vali, before Vali crossed his arms.

[Boost]

{Divide}

Jack flew back, before holding out his hand.

[Boost Boost Boost BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]

Vali didn't have enough time to divide the power, and Jack called out, "Dragon shot!"

[Dragon Shot]

A giant beam of green exploded, blinding everyone. Jack squinted through the light and the dust. After a few minutes, the dust cleared, and revealed an injured Vali.

"Impressive...truly outstanding." Vali smiled as he summoned a phoenix tear which he used to heal himself.

"Why don't we take it up a notch?" Vali smiled.

" Alright" Jack responded.

Jack quickly said the chant to activate the cardinal crimson armor during which he notice that Vali was chanting as well however he could tell it wasn't for the EJO.

Vali: "The pure White Dragon dwelling within me, rise up from your supremacy"

The silver armour that exceeded supremacy gradually began to form jet-black patterns on it.

Albion: "The silvery-white Morning Star I possess within me, claim the throne of Dawn by using the powers granted by the jet black God of infinity "

In response to Albion's chant, the wings of light on his back became infused with black. Following that, pair after pair of new wings extended out from his back.

Vali: "The mysterious and unfathomable father of Devils"

Twelve jet-black wings grew out of Vali's back, all of the edges of his armour sharpened, and became something with an organic form. Vali's and Albion's voices then overlapped with each other.

Vali and Albion: "We shall transcend the limits to accept the oath"

The crest of Lucifer appeared on all of the gems of his armour, and unleashed a dazzling brilliance!

Vali and Albion "Thou shalt kneel down before our bright and glorious existence!"

{{LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLucifer!}}

The sound that echoed out from all of the gems seemed like a malfunction. And then, a powerful and majestic voice rang out!

{{Dragon Lucifer Drive!}}

As if in response to that, his entire armour emitted a dazzling radiance, and his aura also swelled up!After his aura finished rising, what appeared in its place was a brand new white dragon emperor with twelve jet-black wings. The armour was composed of silvery-white and jet-black tones, and part of it was also like the flesh of the Dragon of Supremacy. Its smooth and beautiful exterior was enough to cause one to fall into a daze simply by looking at it. With dense silver and black aura, aura waves of the white dragon emperor and Lucifer were radiated out from his entire body.

"The power of Albion Gwiber and the power of the Maou Lucifer, this is the form that I awoken by combining these two as a way to originally defeat Aži Dahāka and other strong opponents, I will defeat you!" Vali said.

A faulty-sounding noise once again blared out from the gems of his armour. Then, his twelve wings parted in the middle, and were ejected out from Vali's back. The twelve wings which had been ejected began to change in appearance and form. They were exactly like the Dividing Wyvern Fairies of the white dragon emperor. This was the materialisation of the power of the white dragon emperor that Jack used by obtaining one of his gems. Vali used that as a foundation to use his wings of Lucifer to attack. When his armour evolved into its new form, Vali realised this possibility. Perhaps he had subconsciously taken notice of Jack. Wherever he was, he still strongly acknowledged his rival, and thus Vali began to laugh underneath his armour at the irony of it. Small-sized dragons — wyverns. A total of twelve were currently circling around Vali.

"Go!"

Heeding Vali's command, they moved in accordance with their master's intentions and the wyverns darted towards. The body of one particular wyvern changed into a cannon, and from there it fired a powerful shot of Lucifer's aura!

Jack attempted to counter the attack with his crimson blasters but the rest of the wyverns divided it away. The attack did some serious damage to Jack and his armor soon deactivated.

 **Jack POV**

After my armor disappeared I summoned a phoenix tear and used it to to heal my injuries. After being on the receiving end of Vali's dragon lucifer drive I realized there was only one way I could defeat him and that was to use the crimson dragon drive. I summoned my sacred gear and immediately focused my power and centered it around my body to begin the transformation. The gem on the boosted gear started to glow as crimson scales covered my entire body and a bright red glow surrounded me.

[Crimson Dragon Drive]

After the Draig made the announcement I was now a crimson dragon that was 15 meters tall standing on all fours.

" So this is the form that helped earn your spot as one of the ten strongest beings" Vali said.

" Yes in fact their were two reasons why I didn't fought as much or use this form in the other matches" I replied.

" Really now I'm interested" Vali said.

" Yasaka was persuasive in convincing me not to fight and not to use this form unless we were to face a strong opponent such as yourself, Vali to avoid killing someone by accident" I explained.

" I see well that makes sense" Vali replied.

After saying this Vali rushed towards me so fast I could barely see him. He delivered a punch to my chest that sent me back a few feet. However I managed to use my claws and swiped at him sending him straight at the wall.

A crimson aura in the form of energy formed around my mouth and I started to increase my power.

[Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost]

[ Crimson Dragon Roar]

I fired the crimson aura right at Vali but rather than try to dodge or divide the attack he opened his black wings of Lucifer. The armour on his chest and abdomen rattled as they separated and slid open. What appeared there was the muzzle of a cannon that was ready to fire. It quietly emitted a charging sound as aura gathered at the muzzle of the cannon. Vali continued to focus his aura towards the muzzle of the cannon.

{{{LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL Lucifer!}}}

A loud voice boomed out!

{{{Satan Lucifer Smasher!}}}

The massive bombardment of silvery-white and jet-black aura was fired out from the muzzle on his abdomen colliding with the crimson aura.

After our attack ended, the field had been torn through, leaving a wide fissure in the middle.

I soon realized that even in this form I might not be able to defeat Vali and that if he wanted to he could divide my strongest attacks away and make himself stronger. I then thought of a plan to defeat Vali.

[ Time Break]

Everything around me was now black and white. Everyone was currently moving slowly due to time break slowing down time albeit only for three minutes meaning I didn't have much time. Using the power I got from Pan I summoned several thick vines to hold at least two vines were on each of Vali's limbs to hold him in place to not only make it difficult to divide my attack but to also ensure that he won't be able to dodge it.

After the vines finished wrapping around Vali I summoned the mega infinity cannons which were like the original except not only was it stronger but there were only two big cannons that appeared on my back while at the same time I was charging a fair amount of crimson aura at the end of beside of my mouth. I ended time break since I didn't need to use at the moment. Once I ended it everything returned to normal.

" What the…" Vali said surprised and confused that he was entangled by the vines.

[Boost, Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost]

[Mega Infinity Cannons + Crimson Dragon Roar + Penetrate]

I unleashed a black crimson aura with swirls of a green aura around the blast while at the same time unleashing a crimson aura from my mouth just like last time. The brutal attack combination scored a direct hit on the entangled Vali causing his armor to disappear along with the vines holding him being completely destroyed in the process. Vali soon feel on the ground and was quickly enveloped in the retiring light.

[ I'm not sure what happened folks but the winner and the the 10th strongest in the rating game is Lord Jackson Darby. ]

I ended the transformation as the crowd started cheering and soon I left to rejoin my cheering peerage.

After me and my peerage got to the main hall we were greet by Rias and her peerage along with Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Demeter, Gabriel, Irina,Palutena, Dulio, Raf, Amaterasu, Saphira, Clair, Flannery, Cynthia, Cynder, Kinanna, and the autobots in their human forms including Optimus.

" Wow that was awesome but how did you trap Vali without anyone noticing?" Smokescreen asked

" Oh that I simply slowed time down" I replied

" Wait what" Smokescreen said surprised .

" So Optimus what brings you here" I asked deciding to change the subject.

" I'm afraid that a new threat is approaching in fact I would much prefer to discuss this with you in private along with Ajuka,Tiamat,Palutena, Athena, Shemhazai, and Roygun.

" Alright" I said understanding that it must be important.

Deciding to change the subject once again I turned to Raf and asked " Now that you're an angel what card are you?"

" I'm a joker" Raf said.

" What but why…" I said surprised that Raf was given such a card.

" After I was chosen by an armor type sacred gear called Incursio to be it's wielder Gabriel decided to reincarnate me as a Joker" Raf explained.

" I see" I responded.

I then couldn't help but overhear a conversation between the greek goddesses mainly Aphrodite and Artemis.

" So I see that you decided to join us Athena. Artemis are you also going to join us when we give Jack his reward ?" Aphrodite asked.

" No unlike Athena I plan on losing my virginity on my wedding night" Artemis said.

" Fine I suppose I can understand losing your virginity on your wedding day but you can't deny that you love Jack" Aphrodite said.

" Well yeah he is strong and definitely handsome I mean shut up" Artemis said.

As much as I would have enjoyed to continue overhearing their conversation I notice Ajuka coming towards us.

" Yasaka have everyone prepared to head back this meeting might take awhile" I ordered.

" Understood master, come on everyone were leaving" Yasaka said but right before she left with most of my harem she whispered in my ear " I'll have the girls wait at your place for you so that we can give you your reward."

" I look forward to it" I whispered back as Yasaka left the only girls who didn't go with her were Artemis who left to go rejoin her hunters and Palutena,Tiamat, Athena, and Roygun who were attending the meeting with me. As for Raf and the other guys who joined they all left as well.

I was currently being led to the room where the meeting by an aide that Ajuka sent to get me. Joining me was Palutena, Athena, Tiamat, Roygun, and Optimus.

Once we arrived inside the room the aide left and closed the door. We all took our seats at a long rectangular table.

" Thank you for coming everyone I only wish we were meeting to celebrate however we have soon troubling news that is in need of discussion" Ajuka said.

" For starters it would appear that Jackson was right to be suspicious of the one called Miko" Ajuka said.

" During the match between Jackson and Vali Kokabiel was busted out by Miko" Ajuka said.

" If I might ask how was Miko able to bust Kokabiel out from what could understand from Jack breaking Kokabiel out wouldn't be easy and that only a few could possibly do it" Optimus asked.

"She was able to break him out with the help of two greek gods that we have long suspected of helping the Khaos Brigade. Those gods being Morpheus the god of dreams and Khione the goddess of snow. Not only that but it would appear that Miko is in fact a fallen angel or at least a half one." Shemhazai said.

" Do you know where Miko is now" I asked.

" No after she, Khione, and Morpheus broke Kokabiel they went underground however we are currently trying to find them and we have been assured by Agent Fowler that if Miko steps one foot into the United States she will be arrested on site and has removed any access her card have her when she was a special agent . However we have another problem that should be discussed" Ajuka said.

" Indeed many years ago there used to magicians called dragonslayers and as their name implies their magic allowed them to slay dragons in order to eliminate evil dragons. However as time went by the dragonslayers misused their power and started to kill innocent dragons. One of these dragonslayers was called Acnologia. He became so powerful that he killed millions of dragons to the point to where he actually became a dragon albeit a demonic looking one." Tiamat explained.

"Fortunately the biblical god, my father, sealed him many years ago before he sealed Trihexa. However that seal has been tampered with and while Acnologia still remains sealed it has clearly been weakened by an unknown force" Palutena said.

" Either way this is very concerning" Gabriel said.

" Indeed which is why I wanted you all here to advise to be ready for the possibility of a new Khaos Brigade and prepared to fight, meeting dismissed." Ajuka said.

I started to leave like everyone else had when when Optimus approached me.

" Jackson I believe I owe you an apology you were right to have been suspicious of Miko and I simply ignored it. Can you forgive me?" Optimus said.

" I can accept your apology however anything Miko and Kokabiel do I'm putting on you for not allowing me to take any action " I said firmly.

" I understand" Optimus said before leaving. I soon created a magic circle to take me back home.

 **A/N: This to longer than I thought it would be but anyway I'm still upset about the lack of reviews Jack DxD is getting. A story that I recently adopted called Issei Sitri got 20 reviews in just a few days so if the lack of reviews continue I'm going to put Return of the Fallen on hiatus .**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jack POV**

I had currently just came back home, but for some reason I was welcomed by a nude Yasaka. It really wasn't surprising to find all the girls with the exception of Artemis were all here nude and waiting for me in groups. I immediately shut the door and went inside.

The first group was Rias, Akeno, Rossweisse, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, Kuroka, Elmenhilde, Jeanne, Reya, Tsubasa and Ravel.

The second group had Amaterasu, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Gabriel, Palutena, Roygun and Irina.

The third group was Tiamat, Clair, Flannery, Cynthia, Cynder, Saphira, Kinanna, Cortana, Aquarius, and Virgo.

The fourth group was Yasaka, Ultear, Erza, Mirajane, Lavina, Le Fay, Kiyome, and Katsumi.

And the final group was Arcee, Chromia, Flareup, Samus, Isuzu, and Sylphy.

"Jack we'll be having you first the others will just have to wait." Rias said.

"Fine by me but for now let's take this to my room." I said.

"Alright." Rias said.

I led Rias, Akeno, Rossweise, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, Kuroka, Elmenhilde, Jeanne, Reya, Tsubasa and Ravel to my room where I closed the door once we were inside. The girls gestured me over to sit at the bedside. I sat down and soon Rias, Akeno, and Koneko made their way over to me swaying their hips which immediately caught my attention.

Rias was the first to act. She put her arms around me and started kissing me and our tongues wrestled for a moment and I could taste her lips and mouth. Her hand glided down to my pants, unzipping them and began to massage my member making me moan into her mouth.

Akeno then took of my shirt and started rubbing herself against my torso moaning my name. Rias stopped to give Akeno a turn. Koneko came over to us and pulled down my pants and laid me down on my back. Akeno then started to suck my member and I started to moan her name loudly.

Rias sat down on my face making me lick her pussy out. Koneko also started to lick my member until I came onto their faces.

Rias then switched with Akeno and positioned herself over my member sitting down thrusting it into her. Koneko then opened her legs and pointed her pussy in Kuroka's direction prompting her to lick Koneko's pussy out. Kuroka did as told and Koneko came almost instantly. I looked over to the other girls; all of them were pleasuring themselves caressing their breasts.

The whole room filled with moans of pleasure. Akeno sat back down onto my face and I drew my tongue into her, exploring her wet folds again. Soon Akeno came all over me making me lick it all up. She got off my face and I continued to thrust into Rias until we both came and a mixture of our fluids ran onto the bed. The girls got off of me and laid down next to me panting.

Next Reya, Tsubasa and Xenovia gestured me over to them and I did as they told me. I kissed each one of the girls and they led me to a chair in which I sat down in.

Reya put my cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip before entirely putting my cock into her mouth while Tsubasa sucked on my right ball while Xenovia sucked on my left ball making me emit loud moans of pleasure. I then came all over their faces with a loud moan.

Reya then got onto my lap and started rubbing her ass against my cock. Tsubasa grabbed my hand and put it on her right boob moaning name. They also adjusted me so I was lying on the floor. I saw Reya climb on top of me, unsure if she was ready. But being unable to wait, I grabbed my dick and shoved it up Reya's tight asshole, making her scream. I felt her walls squeezing my large, erect penis and I heard her passionate screams with every thrust. She began moaning my name and I rammed into her harder. Xenovia, wanting to feel some pleasure also, sat on my face and I immediately started to eat her out. My tongue swirled around her clit and instantly found her weak spot. I moved my tongue faster and sucked on it, causing increasing intensity. Within seconds, I heard both of them passionately scream my name and I could tell they achieved orgasm.

As soon as I finished with them, Rossweisse pulled my arm. She whipped me around and our lips met, then she rubbed her bottom half against my hard dick. My hands moved up and down her body while she seductively pressing against me. I ran my fingers through her beautiful silver hair as the kissing intensified. Soon I began thrusting into her ass causing her to moan in pleasure. Then I felt someone latch onto my naked body from behind. I left Rossweisse and turned around to Elmenhilde hugging me and a naked, modest Asia behind her.

I pulled Asia closer to Elmenhilde and me, and then I lead them to a chair and sat down in it. They started off by both licking my cock. With the sight of two beautiful women making me feel so much pleasure, I came all over their faces right away. I then took Asia and laid her down on the floor a little roughly. I lowered myself onto her and slid my dick into her wet vagina. She moaned instantly as I easily reached the back of her. I pounded her hard, it was amusing to see her innocence disappear.

"More Jack more..."

I slammed into her.

"A-Ahh… J-Jack... ", Asia said with her soft, gentle voice.

She gave a deep grunting moan while flaring her head back and arching her back. I noticed the sight of Jeanne and Ravel pleasuring each other in the background. With all of these erotic thoughts, I had no problem hitting my peak at the same time Asia did.

I heard a loud moan coming from the other side of the room and curiously looked around to see who it was. In the far corner I saw Aphrodite eating Athena out.

I walked over to the two and they immediately departed from each other. They looked at each other and smiled before they started to pleasure me. Aphrodite sucked my member while Athena kissed me. Then they rearranged themselves so that Athena was on top of Aphrodite and both of their wet pussy's facing me.

I rammed into Aphrodite first. Aphrodite's head jerked back and she moaned through her teeth. Athena started to kiss her neck and grope her tits. I then quickly pulled out and thrusted hard into Athena. Athena lifted her head from Aphrodite and screamed. I heard Aphrodite whisper in Athena's ear.

"I'm so glad you're not a virgin anymore, now we can have all sorts of fun …"

Aphrodite giggled and continued whispering and biting her ear. I pulled out of Athena and switched to Aphrodite. I pounded her at incredible speeds. She started screaming like crazy, her pussy was one of the tightest. I felt myself coming close so I pulled out and came all over the both of them. They continued making out and I heard my named being moaned from the other side of the room.

Demeter, Amaterasu, Gabriel, Palutena, Roygun, and Irina all were in a big group having sex.

I got a small sense of nervousness, remembering that angels could possibly fall if they have sex, but soon relaxed when I remembered Palutena telling me that she adjusted the system. With that realization I shoved my hard cock in the first pussy I saw and I recognized the husky voiced scream instantly. It was Amaterasu. She was currently licking Gabriel's vagina, who was also moaning very intensely. Gabriel was also making out with Irina.

I saw Roygun watching next to me, and while still fucking Amaterasu, I shoved my two fingers into her womanhood and gave her G- spot much pleasure. I heard Gabriel give her signature orgasm scream and I watched as her body overflowed with pleasure. I then decided to switch gears and I pulled out of Amaterasu's vagina and stuck it in her ass. Slowly, at first, because this might of been her first time doing anal. She grunted in her deep voice, and her hair fell in front of her face. I then picked up a little speed and made her go crazy.

"Ahhh fuck.. It.. It's so big.. Fuck.. J-Jack.."

I angled my penis in a different way and she started high pitch screaming.

"More.. Ah.. More!"

I went faster and faster and our skin clashed together with every thrust. I started rubbing her clit and she instantly came and I let my load out in her ass. I pulled out of her and she almost collapsed on the floor. I sat back and watched the group have an array of orgasms.

I looked around the room and searched for people I didn't touch. I saw a huge group of girls in the center and headed there. In the large group were Tiamat, Clair, Flannery, Cynthia, Cynder, Saphira, Kinanna, Cortanna, Aquarius, and Virgo. They were all naked and horny, just waiting patiently for me to fuck looked at me and licked their lips. Cynder came towards me and grabbed my dick

"Oh Jack we're gonna have a lot of fun tonight" she said giving a sexy smirk.

She massaged my dick and I moaned out loud she started to caress her womanhood and she moaned with pleasure while Aquarius and Virgo were scissoring each other.

Cynthia came crawling up to me on her knees, asking for me. I lightly pushed Cynder away and laid on the floor and positioned her on top of me, with my hands around her slim waist. I aligned my member with her hole and quickly rammed inside of her. I thrusted with almost inhuman speed and had her cum in seconds. While she was taking in her orgasm, she fell onto my chest and I kissed her. I removed my dick from her and signaled for another girl to come over.

The next was Kinanna, and she laid down to the side of me, suggesting that she wanted it from that direction. I held on of her legs up and shoved my penis in from the side. She gave a moan and soon as I entered her and this time I took slow, hard thrusts. I got into a steady rhythm and every time I hit the back of her, she gritted through her teeth.

With each thrust her moans grew more and more intense. I figured she was reaching climax so I switched gears and went faster, but still hitting the back of her tight pussy. After her seemingly intense orgasm, she slid my cock out of her and immediately began sucking someone else's pussy.

The next girl was Tiamat, who also laid on her side. However, Tiamat pointed to her ass and a smile appeared on my face.

I drifted the tip of my member across her soaking wet vagina to lubricate it. Once it was all slippery, I placed it in her asshole. I went in slowly, noticing that it was very tight. I saw a look of pain come across her face.

"Do you want me to continue?" I asked, halfway inside of her.

She nodded, so I pushed it in a little more. She gulped but took it, and this side of Tiamat turned me on a lot. I really wanted to make her feel good and give her the best anal experience ever. I went in as much as I could and starting moving. I saw her clench and teeth and small tears grow in the corner of her eye but after a while of going slow, her expression changed. She seemed to enjoy it more and whispered, " A-Amazing.. "

"Master can you quickly make me cum" Cortana pleaded. For some reason I had completely forgotten about Cortana so I returned to her using my tongue to quickly bring her to an orgasm. As she got off I brought my attention to the youngest member of our group.

"Ahh I'm finally going to be with Jack" Clair said looking at me with a glazed look. Clair was the only one in the group who didn't have much experience with me and was sensitive because of this. I decided now was the time to deal with that.

"Hey girls why don't you help me get Clair ready" I said happily. I watched with glee as Tiamat, Cynthia and Kinanna all work together. Tiamat ate her sister out while Cynthia and Kinanna worked on her breasts. I watched smiling as the girls worked together. Having deflowered many girls in my time I was aware how difficult it was so having her sister and the others to help made it much easier.

"Ahh big sister keep going" Clair screamed in pleasure.

"Sorry Clair but it's time for the main event" Tiamat said happily. The girls all seemed to part as though some great ceremony was coming.

"Master be gentle. You know that I'm sensitive " Clair said nervously. As I placed my member near her entrance I could tell the girls had done a great job.

"Here we go Clair" I said smiling. I slowly placed my member inside her. I was surprised at how little she complained.

"I guess all that prep work helped" Tiamat said happily.

"Yea but she's a little tight so I'm gonna have to be careful" I said nervously. As I slowly thrusted inside the young dragoness I could tell she was getting used to it.

"AHH Jack. So good." Clair said happily. As I got used to her body I increased my pace because I knew I had many more girls to please.

"Clair I'm about to pick up the pace get ready" I said smiling before increasing my thrusts. I don't know whether it was the feeling of being inside Clair or the look of Cynthia and Tiamat kissing but I was definitely in a happy mood. Still after a few minutes I was ready to finish. "Clair I'm about to cum inside you"

"Jack I'm cumming" Clair said happily as she orgasmed for the first time in years. That ended up being enough for me to finish inside her. As I felt the release I knew that this was a time the young dragoness would never forget just like when I had claim her and Tiamat's clan as my familiars and mates. With Clair done I took care of the rest of the girls and then relaxed knowing that there were plenty of girls left to please.

When I turned towards the fourth group I was met with a sight so beautiful not only did i return to full hardness but i nearly came. The girls had paired off and were making out for my pleasure. Lavina and Le Fay, Mirajane and Erza, Yasaka and Ultear ,along with Kiyome and Katsumi were making out together.

"Ahh Master is ready" Yasaka said happily pausing for a second. As the girls looked up the only question was which group of girls would come first although it didn't look like Kiyome and Katsumi were thinking about this question since they were in a 69 position. After the painful deciding I went with Lavina and Le fay first. Making my way over to the pair of blond magicians my member was throbbing so quickly it wasn't fair.

"Ahh master let me help" Lavina said quickly enveloping my member with her tongue.

"No fair Lavina" Le Fay pouted as she joined me. As the pair led their tongues over my member I came almost instantly.

"Well then now it's time Master" Lavina said happily.

"Got it" I said as I slammed my member inside Lavina's warm cunt. Le fay stood next to her and I spent the rest of the time switching between the pair. After a few minutes I came inside the girls who twisted their faces with pleasure.

Next was Mirajane and Erza and the same thing happened once again with the pair licking me clean of the last pairs juices. though I started with Erza and proceeded to pleasure both girls together. As I switched between the demoness and knight I couldn't believe the luck I had.

"Ahh Jack I'm cumming" Mira yelled as I slammed her core with semen making sure to save some for Erza.

While Erza was licking Mirajane's pussy to get my seed Yasaka came towards me and gently pushed me on the ground.

Yasaka straddled me, slowly taking in my cock inside her pussy.

"Oh fuck, it feels i-incredible!" I yelled in pleasure as I felt my cock getting absorbed by Yasaka's ight pussy inch by inch.

Before I knew it Ultear sat on my face. Yasaka nodded with approval. She then proceeded to ride my cock, slowly at first, but soon picked up speed.

I moaned as Yasaka rode me "Does my cock feel good?"

Yasaka was breathing heavily as she worked her body more and more. "Oh-h my... Yes, it feels a-amazing~!" She put her hands on my stomach for balance.

Ultear pouted slightly. "Don't forget about me,master! I want to feel good, too." She pressed her butt into myface, wanting him to lick her pussy.

I did exactly that, without any warning. "Mmhm." I really enjoyed the taste of Ultear's wet pussy as I ate her out.

"Ah! Ahn! Don't stop, that feels great! Ah!" Ultear had a sexy face and moaned.

Yasaka bounced on my cock harder and faster now, pressing her hands down on his stomach. "You're gonna cum... aren't you, big boy?" She smirked at him in a sexy way. Once in a while, she would reach her right hand behind her and would play with my balls while riding me .

I blushed as felt my orgasm approaching soon. "Y-Yes ah...ah jezz..." I continued to eat out Ultear's pussy while I tried to hold in my orgasm. Although, that proved to be difficult with Yasaka eing on top. "...I'm gonna...ah! Gonna... CUM! Ah NAAGAGH!" I started cumming inside Yasaka's wet, hot and tight pussy.

"Good boy, Jack ." Yasaka loved being filled up like this. She offered Ultear something hot. "Here, come and clean me out." She smirked.

"What's that? Oh, okay then." Ultear got off my face and ate out Yasaka pussy.

"Time for us to switch." Yasaka gave Ultear kiss, signaling them to switch places. Yasaka then sat down on my face. "Lick all-around inside of me. And don't you dare hold back!"

I nodded and started to move my tongue all-around inside her wet pussy, just as I was told and ate her out, without mercy.

"Mmhm, you're good at this, master...!" Yasaka moaned in great pleasure.

Ultear moved to my crotch and sat down onme.

"Ultear ...your p-pussy is...ah...it's amazing!" My words however were muffled against Yasaka pussy.

"I'm beginning to move!" Ultear announced beginning to ride my cock slowly, but she soon picked up the pace, much like Yasaka ad previously. "Ahh! Oh my... I-It's amazing!"

I was fingering Yasaka ussy while also licking it as fast as I could. 'Damn, this is too awesome to describe!' I moaned loud at Ultear movements.

Ultear loving the feeling of my large cock. "Ahhhh...! It's so good...and you're s-so big...!" She put her hands on my stomach to hold herself up better, alternating between grinding and bouncing on his cock.

After another minute of this insanely pleasurable activity, I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Oh shit, here I cum again! GAHHHAHHH!" I shot a big, thick load inside Ultear's amazing pussy, filling it up completely.

Ultear moaned in delight "Your cum feels good!"

I wanted to continue on. "You ladies ready for another round?"

Yasaka nodded. "Sure."

Ultear also agreed ,for and was extremely turned on. "How do you want us?" She gave me a horny face.

I ordered the two to lay on the couch, with Ultear underneath Yasaka . I then starting thrusting inside Yasaka pussy at a fast pace. I fucked her for several seconds, then banged Ultear at the same speed. I would alternate between the two at random times. I also would stick his cock in one of their asses and fucked them at a reasonable pace.

This activity continued on for about 5 minutes and I was about to cum again. I plunged my cock deep inside Ultear's tight ass and exploded inside with lots of cum. I let out a decent amount inside, then pulled out and inserted inside Yasaka's ass and filled it with the last bit of cum I had to offer. "Aghhh!"

Yasaka and Ultear were both very satisfied in the end. They sat upright and smiled. "Thank you, master." They said this in unison.

I didn't have much banging energy left. However, I did have one more thing I wanted to do. "Come here you two." I pulled them to my face and had a hot and heavy three-way make out session.

As I continued making out with Yasaka and Ultear realized that I was so lucky to be where I was. Though with one group left I wondered how much energy I'd have for the battles to come.

Eventually I stumbled onto the final group which consisted of Arcee, Chromia, Flareup , Isuzu , Sylphy and Samus. Unlike the previous group who were kissing they were simple giggling about what I can tell was about our soon to be activity since they had a horny look on their faces.

Before I could begin again I had to drink more of Aphrodite's magic potion, in order to give me the stamina I now desperately needed. After swallowing the potion I got in front of the first woman of this group, Arcee. I rubbed my hard cock against Arcee's pussy.

We soon began kissing deeply with our tongues battling in each others mouths.

"You're so beautiful, Arcee." I told her..

"Don't hold anything back, okay?" She watched his movements carefully.

I did as requested, but not because I heard what she said. I lifted up both of her legs as I moved my cock deep into her pussy and was thrusting at maximum speed.

Arcee really enjoyed this position. "Harder! Faster! Mmhm...!" She loved being dominated like this. She also wrapped her arms and legs around me.

Even though the stimulation was intense, I was used to the feeling of a woman's pussy at this point. I continued to fuck Arcee's pussy for several minutes, without losing speed. I would also at random times stick my cock inside Arcee's ass to feel an even tighter hole.

The fucking lasted for a few minutes. Soon enough, though...

"I'm cumming! NNNGGG!" Arcee couldn't hold in her orgasm any longer and soon started making loud sexy moans.

At that particular time, I was pounding Arcee's pussy. I couldn't help but love the feeling of Arcee cumming on my cock. It felt like my cock was in a hot jet stream jacuzzi. There was also a feeling of a cushioned squeeze around my entire cock. It was so good that I had my orgasm next. "Oh s-shit... Oooh! Here I come, U-URGHHHHH!" I exploded inside her and made sure every drop of cum went inside.

Arcee giggled lightly and smiled. "I love it so much when you fill me up like that." She pulled me into a deep, loving kiss.

I kissed Arcee back and pulled out of her pussy. I played with her large breasts for a little while, before shifting over to the next girl in line.

Chromia slide my cock inside her pussy. "Oh, Jack...you're so big!" She began grinding back and forth at a high rate.

Before I knew it Flareup sat down on on my face. "I believe you know what to do,master."

I moaned while Chromia kept giving my hard cock a nice workout. He licked Flareup's pussy and fingered it with two fingers at once.

Chromia was breathing heavily. "Your cock is going deep inside me!" She switched between grinding and bouncing on my cock. Being as horny as she was, she wanted more; she grabbed Flareups tits in front of her.

Flareup enjoyed what I was doing, but I didn't expect Chromia to grab her breasts suddenly. "Ahh! C-Chromia !" She didn't resist and returned the favor, by grabbing onto Chromia'sbreasts.

"A warrior should expect any kind of surprise" Chroma's said as she leaned over to kiss her sister deeply and she played with her tits.

I saw what was happening, and loved every second. I continued eating out Flareup's ussy and taking in Chromia's movements.

Chromia smiled against Flareup lips and kissed her back sweetly. "Mmhm."

Seeing this unfold made me reach my peak. "MMMMMMMFFF!" my moans were muffled against Flareup ' pussy as I came inside Chromia's incredible pussy.

"My turn to ride you, master ." Flareup said as she straddled me and got my hard cock inside easily. "Ahn!"

Chromia sat herself down on my face. "Go wild, master." She giggled. She continued what she did before, kissing Flareup deeply and playing with her tits.

I grinned against Chromia's butt and didn't waste anytime to start eating her out.

Flareup was grinding and bouncing on my cock. Her moans were somewhat muffled against Chromia's lips as she kissed her back.

As Flareup's pussy tightened around my cock, I felt like cumming early, but I continued having fun with Chromia's pussy and tasting her juices.

Chromia was kissing Flareup deeply and passionately, and never stopped playing with her sister's' breasts. She grinded her ass on my face the more that Flareup kissed back.

Flareup moaned and kissed Chromia back and without warning had an orgasm.

After Chromia and Flareup had gotten off me I discovered that Samus, Isuzu, and Sylphy had formed a pleasure tower and were patiently waiting for me.

I first thrusted into Isuzu. While I was thrusting into Isuzu I licked Samus's pussy while at the same time fingered Sylphy's pussy. After releasing my load into Isuzu. I started thrusting into Sylphys pussy until I came inside her as well. After cumming inside Sylphy and lined my cock up with Samus pussy but before I thrusted into her I lightly slapped her ass. After I slapped her ass I started thrusting into her and soon released my final load of the day in her.


End file.
